Winning The Maid's Heart
by Invidie
Summary: A promise Namie made years ago with Mori caused her life to fall apart & to hate love. The Hosts want to teach her how to love again & thats it, but the boys start to fall for her, each one wants her, its a game now.The game: Winnig The Maid's Heart...
1. Namie's New Job

Namie Matsumori looked down at the paper in her hand then back at the rather large mansion in front of her. She folded the paper, slipped it in her skirt pocket and headed up the stairs leading to the double doors. Namie was clad in a black mini skirt (old school uniform skirt), a white shirt the cut at her elbows, a black skinny tie, and black Converse. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high pony that trailed down just below her shoulders. Pulling at her bangs trying to even them out she shifted her bag slightly with her free hand then took a deep breath. She straightened her shirt, took another deep breath then knocked.

Maybe this was a bad idea…why was she doing this? Oh, that's right she wanted to expand more see the world. She should have listened to her mom and stayed in New York. To top it off the only job she could find that she'd actually be good at was being…a maid. Sure it wasn't the best job ever, but it paid fairly well and that was all that mattered.

Taking another look at the door she felt her already pale face get paler, she didn't feel too good anymore. Nobody has answered the door; maybe she could make a break for it and return home. No, that's what they want her to do, her parents, they want her to come home and return to school there. Namie stomped her foot, knocked once again and waited. She could do this…she hoped.

One of the large brown doors opened, a bald man in a butler's outfit stood with a serious face, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Namie Matsumori," Namie pulled the paper out of her pocket and held it out to him, "I'm here about the opening."

"Please come in," he stepped aside so she could walk into the mansion gaping, the man took no note of it and continued talking, "I'll get Miss Yura."

Namie looked at him and smiled her thanks then went back to admiring the room; she was more intrigued by the two large stair wells leading down from the second floor each white and yellow marble. She looked up to see a large chandelier probably bigger than her room back at home; its many crystals twinkling in the light.

"Miss Matsumori," Namie turned to see an older woman wearing a black maids dress and white apron, the dress reaching her feet, "I'm Miss Yura, the head maid. I hear you're here for the opening?"

"Yes, I am," Namie looked at her.

"You look very young to be a maid. How old are you?" Yura asked.

"I am only a first year in High School," Namie said with an answer.

Yura nodded, "How will you be keeping up with your studies?"

"I talked to Ouran Public High School and they said I could enroll there for half price, since I'd only be able to go twice a week. I mean if that's okay with you of course," Namie said looking at the ground.

"So I take it you're serious about this job?" Yura asked.

Namie looked up at Yura and nodded, "Most definitely. I can clean, cook, and I am very good at doing what I am told."

"Good, you're hired," Yura said.

"Really, I got the job?" Namie asked with wide eyes.

Yura nodded, "But I must inform you, Master and Lady Hitachiin do not liked to be bothered on a regular basis, especially after returning from a trip. I am the only one who will tend to them, unless you are told otherwise."

"So what will I be doing?" Namie asked.

"You will be doing Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru's bidding, they are twins," Yura said, "It will be a handful the two maids who quit couldn't take it any longer."

Namie sighed, _great, troublesome little kids_. She looked at Yura, "How can I tell them apart?"

Yura pulled a picture out of her apron pocket and handed it to Namie.

Namie stared at the picture, _so they're not little kids…they look my age, great even better._ She looked at the picture carefully noticing the only difference she could, "They part their hair different."

"Depending on they day," Yura said.

"Can you tell them apart?" Namie asked.

Yura shook her head and frowned, "None of us can, not even their parents."

"That's horrible," Namie held the picture out to Yura, "How old are they?"

"Your age," Yura said, "They attend Ouran Academy as first years, and they're in a club."

"What sort of club?" Namie asked as Yura took the picture a back.

"It's called the Host Club, they main priority is to put a smile on a girl's face," Yura said, "They will charm you."

"I'd like to see them try," Namie muttered.

Yura stared at her, "Well should I show you to your room?"

Namie forced a smile, "Sure."

"Right this way then," Yura headed towards the left staircase and started up carefully, "Your maid's outfit will be in the closet."

"You knew I was coming?" Namie asked.

"Not exactly, so they are multiple sizes in there," Yura turned left going down the long hallway, she pointed to one of the doors to her right, "This is Master Hikaru's room."

"What about K–Master Kaoru's room?" Namie asked.

"Right across, but usually they both sleep in Hikaru's room," Yura said.

Namie kept quiet after that, keeping to her thoughts. A Host Club, what was that? Was that some sort of party planning committee? Then again Yura had mentioned girls, could these boys be–…Namie shook her head, whatever they were it was none of her concern. Boys were of no importance to her, not after that night. She felt her stomach tighten at the thought…yeah that night was bad, really bad.

"Here you are Namie," Yura stopped at double doors and opened one gracefully, "Once you are dressed, please do come down stairs."

"Yes, Ms. Yura," Namie said as Yura shut the door. She turned and looked at the room with a gasp, it was beautiful. The bed's head board was pushed between two large windows with a window sitting above the bed. The sheets were white along with the pillows, rugs, walls, and ceiling. _White is a very creative color_, Namie thought to herself as she threw her bag on the bed and flopped on to it, "So worth leaving home."

))))((((

Namie looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh; this was _so_ not worth leaving home. Her maids outfit was black and went to her ankles, it didn't puff out like the other maid outfits…it flowed when she walked…like some twisted dress you see in those movies that blows majestically in the wind, yeah she hated those movies. The sleeves were long and clung to her arms; the apron (white of course) was connected to the top of the maids dress and tied down her back like a corset. What she hated most were the black tights she had to wear, she hated them more then those movies. Her shoes went to her ankles (also black) and tied like old fashioned shoes, the heels probably an inch or two off the ground.

"Note to self: Never be a maid again," Namie said pulling her hair into a pony tail on top of her head, "Ever again."

"Namie, are you descent?" It was Yura.

"Yeah, you can come in," Namie said turning away from the mirror as the door opened.

"Don't you look lovely," Yura said with a smile, "Now, Namie please come downstairs, the boys will be leaving soon and we'd like you to meet them."

Namie nodded and followed after Yura staying silent, her thoughts racing with questions.

"Oh, Yura-san, call the limo!" Two voices yelled from downstairs.

"Please excuse me, Namie," Yura turned and headed down a different hall, she yelled back, "Please do go downstairs though."

Namie nodded, "Yeah, downstairs…because I can't wait to see the guys I'll be ordered around by for who knows how long…" Namie walked faster down the hall and carefully descended the stairs.

"And you are?" Namie looked to see the twins starring at her with curious eyes.

"Namie, the new maid," she said plainly.

"Mommy and Daddy found a new maid, yay!" They exclaimed in unison.

_You have got to be kidding me_, Namie sighed, "You must be Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Why yes we are," they said looking at each other, "Wanna play a game?"

"Uh, sure," Namie lifted an eyebrow.

"We're going to play "The Which Ones Hikaru Game"!" They exclaimed then looked at her with a smile, "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Uh, well," Namie stared blankly at the two, "How am I supposed to know? I just started about twenty minutes ago!"

The two chuckled, "We'll play some other time then! We have to go anyways."

Namie watched as the two walked off hand in hand, she suddenly felt the presence of somebody standing next to her, "Are they always that chirpy?"

"Yes, they are," Yura responded, "We don't know why."

"That's a little," Namie paused, "weird."

Yura laughed gently and placed a hand on Namie's shoulder, "In time you'll get used to it."

"I hope not," Namie whispered so Yura couldn't hear, "I don't want to be here that long."

))))((((

"Namie, I need you to run an errand," Yura said from the doorway.

Namie looked up from table she was cleaning, "Yeah?"

"I need you to take the limo and go to the Academy," Yura said.

"Why?" Namie asked.

"I need you to inform the boys that they're parents will not be returning until after Thanksgiving," Yura said.

"Thanksgiving, it's only the twenty-ninth of October," Namie said in confusion.

"Yes, but they wanted them to know right away," Yura said, "So please."

"Yes ma'am," Namie folded the rag on the table, bowed to Yura and left the mansion. She crawled into the limo with awe. The dark tinted windows made her feel important and rich, but she pushed the feeling aside as the real world kicked into play. She wasn't rich; she never was and never will be. She was a commoner and commoners don't make a lot of money, especially as a first year not living with their parents. As far as she knew her life was miserable and ridiculous, if she couldn't survive off of what she'll make doing this job, then she'll have to go into the exotic dancing business. A shiver ran down her back at the thought, sick.

"We're here Ms. Namie," the driver said pulling Namie from her thoughts.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind please wait here," Namie said as she crawled out of the car.

))))((((

Namie stood outside of Music Room three and sighed, she hoped to God that nobody was in there, but the twins. She opened the door and frowned…That's right God hates her today! The room was filled with girls in yellow dresses, in other words saying 'I'm a filthy rich spoiled brat that attends this school!' add a girlish giggle afterwards.

"Excuse me," Namie said as she approached one of the girls, "Have you seen the Hitachiin bothers?"

"What would those beautiful boys want with a filth like you?" She snapped.

"Filth?" Namie said looking at her, "I may be a maid, but that doesn't mean I won't kick you pricy little ass. Do you understand me?"

The girl glared at her, "I'd like to see you try."

"Ladies, please don't quarrel," Namie looked to see a tall blond standing next to her, "Now Ms. Katzinio, if you will excuse me I must greet the Host Club's newest guest."

_Is this guy serious?_ Namie looked at him with a blank expression.

He pulled a rose out from one of the vases next to him and held it out to her, "A rose for a rose, my name is Tamaki Suoh."

_Yeah, he was serious_; Namie stared at him with the same blank expression, "Uh."

"Now what can I help you with?" Tamaki asked titling her head up with two fingers.

"First you could not touch me, and second I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to charm me," Namie said hitting his hand away.

A couple of the girls next to them gasped and one whispered, "I wouldn't slap his hand away."

Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes, a hand flew to her forehead and he spun around, "I've been rejected…by-by a maid!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Namie yelled.

"Oh, what is it then?" Tamaki asked stopping mid-spin.

"Namie Matsumori," Namie said setting a hand on her hip, "Now that, that's aside, could you tell me where I can find Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki turned and walked off, a minute later he returned with Hikaru and Kaoru, "Here you are."

"Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru, I have a message from you parents," Namie said bowing slightly; she looked up at them they're arms crossed neatly across their chests.

"Yeah, what is it?" They asked in unison.

"They said that due to circumstances, they will not be returning till after Thanksgiving," Namie said.

"Could've seen that one coming," One said.

"They always do this," the other said his voice a tad lower.

"Its okay, Kaoru, we can always do what we did last year when they were gone," Hikaru–she assumed it was him–said.

"Maybe this time we won't break the bed," Kaoru said. Namie took note that Kaoru's voice was lower pitched then Hikaru's.

The two broke into a laugh, Namie rolled her eyes.

"Namie, why did Yura send you?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Namie said as she looked around the room. Tamaki had broken into a speech about caring about everything. Her face twisted with disgust, she understood now: They weren't only making the girls smile; they were making them smile by charming them and leading them on! They lead them on so they could feel special, but really none of the Host Club members' intensions were to actually be with them…so basically they're all–what's the word–, "Bastards."

Tamaki squealed, "You're insulting us too, first Haruhi, then Renge, and now you!"

Namie looked at Tamaki, "Did I say that out loud, oops."

"Did you hear that she insulted them?" A girl whispered.

"Who did?"

"That maid did, she called them the 'B' word."

Namie turned and glared at the two girls, each one shutting up instantly.

"She glares like Kyoya in the morning," Tamaki said hiding behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What about me in the morning, Tamaki?" Kyoya–Namie assumed again– asked from where he leaned on the wall, he pushed up his glasses and looked at Namie, "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is your maid?"

"Yes, yes she is," they said in unison.

"I think you need to teach her some manners," Kyoya muttered.

Namie turned and looked at him, and in an obvious voice said, "Let me guess…you're a Host too?"

"Yes I am," He responded calmly.

Namie's disgusted face returned, "Despicable."

"What's going on?" A small voice asked from the couch in the back, "What's with all the noise?"

"Oh no," Tamaki said in a horrified voice, "He has been awoken."

The girls in the room all stared with the same horror and ran out of the room, leaving Namie and the Hosts behind.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all hid behind the couch closets to them.

"Um, okay," Namie mumbled, "And that's bad why?"

"He doesn't like to be woken up," Tamaki muttered.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Namie said turning to leave.

"Wait Namie, don't go yet," the twins grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the couch as well, "If he sees you…you're done for."

"Yeah, I believe that," Namie stood and looked towards the covered couch, "I'm sorry to have waken you, please forgive me."

"What is she doing?" Tamaki asked.

The drape covering the couch was pulled back revealing a small boy with darker blond hair then Tamaki; the face struck a memory in her mind, "Mitsukuni."

He turned and looked at her, after a moment his eyes lit up, "Namie-Chan!" He jumped off the couch, ran at the couch she stood behind, jumped on it and collided with Namie sending them both to the floor.

"Honey!" Namie squealed out.

"Namie, Namie, Namie," Honey chanted in a sing-song voice.

"You know her Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, we grew up with one another," Honey looked at Namie as she sat up to a sitting position, "Right Namie?"

She nodded with a cheery smile, "We sure did!"

"A little creepy," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Namie got to her feet slowly and helped Honey climb onto her back, "I've missed you Namie!"

"I missed you too, Honey."

"Where did you and your family move to?"

"New York in America, it was horrible."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Hitachiin resident. I'm a maid for the twins."

Honey frowned then smiled quickly, "Mori is going to be so happy to see you!"

"Takashi, is here?" Namie asked.

Honey nodded, "Mhm."

"Where is he?"

Honey opened his mouth to talk, but stopped and climbed off of Namie's back and ran out of the room.

"Namie, you grew up with Mori and Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, my mother used to be the maid for Honey's Mother, I was their friend till I moved two years ago," Namie said as the smile faded.

"See, see Mori look!" Honey's voice sounded from the door, an instant later he walked in with Mori right behind, "Ta-da!"

Mori stared at Namie with a surprised expression, "Namie."

"Hi Takashi," Namie said with a smile, "it's nice to see you again."


	2. The Revisted Past

"Hey Takashi," Namie said with a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

Mori stared at her in silence.

"See Mori, I told you, your fiancée was here!" Honey yelled with a perky smile.

"Fiancée!?" Tamaki screamed.

))))((((

Namie sat on the couch in silence as the eyes of the Host Club focused on her and Mori. Honey had climbed onto her lap attempting to go back to napping.

"So," the twins said, "an explanation would be rather nice at the moment."

"We're not getting married," Mori said.

Namie stayed silent stroking Honey's hair as he drifted into sleep.

Tamaki jumped up and pointed at Mori with horror, "How could you!?"

Mori blinked in confusion.

Tamaki put the back of his hand to his forehead, "You can't break her heart like that! You must stay true to your commitments! No matter how young you are!"

"But–," Namie started to speak, but Tamaki continued.

"Mori-Senpai when you asked her to marry you, you made a commitment and not staying true to that is murder!" Tamaki said going over dramatic,

"Why if I had asked Haruhi to marry me! I would never turn it away!"

"Um, Tamaki," Mori said.

"Don't speak, I'm not done yet," Tamaki said with dramatized tears rolling down his cheeks, "She trusted her heart with you and you're throwing it away. You cannot ask a girl to marry you then not do it! That is horrible and is ridiculous! Mori-Senpai I say you should marry this young woman and have children with her!"

Namie's left eye began to twitch along with the corner of her mouth, _children?_

"So furthermore I state that–."

"We were eight and six," Mori threw in quickly.

Tamaki froze in place and quickly sat down, a shadowed look covering his face.

"Don't worry Tamaki, you didn't make an entire fool of yourself," Kyoya said.

Tamaki stayed frozen starring at the ground.

"So why does Honey-Senpai refer to you as Mori-Senpai's fiancée still?" The twins asked.

"Well, it has to do with a fantasy of his," Namie began, but stopped and looked at Honey, "Takashi please tell them about it, I'm going to put Honey somewhere quiet."

Mori nodded, but stood when she did.

"I've got him Takashi, just sit down and tell them," Namie said as she shifted Honey in her arms so she cradled him like a baby.

Mori stared at her for a moment, but nodded and sat back down.

Namie nodded her head at the others and walked off with Honey.

"So, Mori-Senpai what is this fantasy of his?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, it all started when Mitsukuni and I were eight, while Namie was only six. We were playing out in the Haninozuka Flower Garden…"

_))))((((_

_Flashback…_

Mori sat down under the cherry blossom tree breathing heavily.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" A small childish voice asked from in front of him, he looked up to see a small girl wearing a blue sundress, her black hair pulled up into pigtails while her purple eyes smiled at him.

"I don't want to play anymore," Mori said looking away.

"I thought you liked to play tag," She said clearly disappointed.

"I do, it's just," he paused and looked at her, "I don't want Mitsukuni to play with us."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Now that's silly! Why not?"

"Well, I don't like how…he's always by you," Mori said looking down.

"Are you wealous?" She asked.

"No, I'm not _jealous_," Mori said.

"Namie-Chan, Mori where are you?" Another childish voice appeared.

"Honey, we're over here!" She yelled.

Honey came prancing around the corner carrying a pink bunny, "There you are!"

Mori looked at Honey and frowned.

"I think Takashi wants to play a new game," Namie said.

"Hm," Honey cocked his head to the side like Namie and put a finger on his chin indicating he was in deep thought, "I know! We can play Happy Family!"

"Happy Family," Namie said running it through her head, "Yeah, but how do you play?"

"We need a Daddy," Honey said then looked at Mori, "Mori will you be the Daddy?"

Mori looked at him, "Sure why not."

"I'll be the child then!" Honey said spinning around.

"What about me?" Namie asked.

"Silly, Namie-Chan, you're the Mommy!" Honey yelled.

Mori looked at Namie and blushed lightly.

"First thing first though! Mori ask Namie-Chan to marry you!" Honey yelled.

"What?" Mori asked.

Honey nodded, "Mhm, so that we always know that you two are supposed to be my other Mommy and Daddy!"

Mori sighed, but stood up, grabbed an Iris from the ground and walked over to Namie, "Um Namie–."

"Uh-uh! You have to be on one knee!" Honey said with a giggle.

Mori blushed and got on one knee, he held out the Iris to Namie, "Namie…um…will–will you," he gulped, "marry me?"

Namie stared at him, but gave him a closed eyed grin, "Of course I will!"

"Yay," Honey yelled, "now we'll always be a happy family!"

"What do you mean?" Namie asked.

"Well, someday when Mori does ask you to marry him for really real, Namie-Chan, then all three of us can live together forever!" Honey said.

"I already asked her to marry me," Mori said.

"Mhm, but now we have to wait till we're older! When that happens you two can actually be my mommy and daddy!"

Namie laughed, "Silly you already have a Mommy and Daddy!"

"Even so, you two will get married and live in a super-big house then I'll move in with you!" Honey cheered.

"Now what do we do?" Mori asked standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Well, you have to make it owicial," Honey said.

"Official you mean?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, official," Honey said with a big grin.

"How do we do that?" Mori asked.

"Well, you have to give her a kiss!" Honey said spinning around.

Namie looked at Mori, "A kiss?"

"Mhm, right on the lips," Honey giggled.

Mori looked at Namie and quickly ducked down to give her quick peck, his face went red and he turned away from Namie, "There now it's official."

"Now, Namie-Chan, you have to promise Mori that you will never kiss somebody else without his permission," Honey said.

"Why?" Namie asked.

"Because if you do that's," his voice dropped, "cheating."

Namie gasped and shook her head, "Mori I promise never to kiss someone unless you tell me I can!"

"Mori you have to do the same!" Honey demanded.

"I promise to never kiss someone unless you say its okay, Namie," Mori said.

"Yay," Honey's smile grew bigger, "Now you two are promised to each other! And can never marry anyone else!"

"Promised?" Mori and Namie said in unison.

Honey nodded, "Yep, promised."

Mori looked at Namie and blushed as she stared at him. She gave him another closed eyed smile–her famous smile–and spoke the words softly so Honey couldn't hear, "Do you really mean that promise?"

"Ask me in nine years," Mori said with a smile.

"'Kay!" Namie yelled with a grin.

_))))((((_

_End Flashback…_

Tamaki had snapped out of it long enough to hear most of it that tears ran down his face, "That is so sweet."

"It is," the twins said rubbing at their own eyes.

Namie walked back holding Honey by the hand, he was also rubbing his eyes, but for different reasons.

"Namie-Chan it's been nine years aren't you going to ask him?" Honey asked yawning.

Namie looked at Mori with an expressionless grin, "Takashi did you keep your promise to never kiss another girl, unless I told you to?"

Mori stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, Mori-Senpai, did you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Mori stood up and looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes, I kept my promise…you're the only girl I've ever kissed."

"How adorable, you're both so pure!" Tamaki yelled with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Namie stared at him with a blank expression concealing her emotions like she always did.

"Did you keep your promise, Namie-Chan?" Honey asked.

Namie looked away, "Yes, I did…and because of it I lost the very trust and faith I had in any man alive."

Honey stared up at her, "Namie-Chan?"

Namie let go of Honey's hand, "I have to go, the limo's waiting," She quickly turned and ran out of the room. Namie didn't stop running till she reached the limo and crawled in. Her thoughts were only focused on one thing: Kai Takugiya…the only boy she gave her heart to and the only boy to break it in two.

_))))((((_

_Flashback…_

Namie stood up at the sound of approaching footsteps, it was Kai she knew it. Her heart always raced when he was near even if she couldn't see him, but this time she could see him approaching. His dark blue hair falling in front of his green eyes, his beautiful smile only met for her, "Kai."

"Namie," Kai said standing in front of her, "So shall we go for a walk?"

Namie nodded as he took her hand and lead her down the park's lit path.

"Namie, I love you, you know that right?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do, and I love you," Namie said.

He stopped walking and looked down at her, "I've been patient with you, I've waited long enough, but I'm guy I have my needs."

"What are you talking about?" Namie asked in confusion.

Kai grabbed her wrist and swung her against a tree, he pinned her wrists back so she couldn't move.

"Kai, what are you doing? Let go of me, you're hurting me," Namie said panicking.

"Look, Namie, I love you to death, but it's been two years and we haven't kissed once…can I know why?"

Namie stared at him, but sighed, "Fine…I made a promise."

"A promise to whom? Your parents?" Kai asked.

Namie looked away from his eyes, "No."

"Another family member then."

"No."

Kai stared at her with wide eyes, "A friend?"

"Yes."

"Mina, Lilly, Kelsey, Hannah, Jade, Jennifer, Cambria…which one?"**((J,J, and C I love you guys!!!))**

"None of them…"

"Have you ever even kissed a boy?"

Namie nodded and looked up at him with teary eyes, "Yes, and that's who I made a promise to."

Kai glared at her, "A guy!? This is why you refuse to kiss me? Because of some promise you made to an ex-boyfriend!?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend…he was my friend!"

"Did you sleep with him too!?"

"No, I would never do that."

"What do you need his permission to kiss another guy or something?"

Namie didn't answer she only looked away.

"Oh so you do? Let me guess he made the same promise?"

Namie still didn't answer.

"I bet he's kissing other girls right now!"

"Takashi isn't like that! He would never do that…he promised!"

"You love him don't you?"

"NO! I never did! We were only friends! We made the promise so we could protect each other from…"

"From what?"

"People hurting us."

"Well guess what, welcome to the real world sweetheart! You're going to get hurt!"

Namie stared at him wide eyed, "Kai, what happened to you? You were never like this…"

"Well I decided to give you one last shot, I mean, Namie, you're hot. And I know I'm hot so I thought we went great, but if you can't even kiss me because of some stupid little promise…then I'm sorry toots."

"No, don't."

"Welcome to the real world," Kai said letting go of her wrists and turning to walk away.

"Wait," Namie yelled, he stopped, "I thought you loved me?"

"You didn't actually think I meant it did you?" Kai said with a laugh, "Please like I'd ever love someone like you."

Namie fell to her knees starring at him wide-eyed, "But you said–."

Kai laughed again, "Guys will say about anything to get something…its life."

Namie felt the tears burning against her cheeks.

"Remember this for future reference: most guys will turn away if you don't give them anything."

"Not all of them!"

"True, but most…watch out for the charmers kid, they're professionals."

"But I love you."

Kai laughed again, "Love is a myth! Lust on the other hand is more real then you'll ever know! Love will never find you!"

_))))((((_

_End Flashback…_

That was the last time Namie say Kai…and the last time she ever let a guy get close. Ever since then Namie has kept her heart blocked off with walls, locks, you name it she had it blocking. Her emotions vanished and she became nothing, but a walking, talking doll. Her parents were worried and wouldn't stop pressuring her into seeing a psychologist…she declined it and decided to come to Japan in search of a new beginning, but instead of finding a new one, she found an old one.

Namie tightened her grip on the pillow in her arms and buried her face into it. She pulled her knees up, her dress coming up to her knees revealing her black tights and heels.

"Namie, the others and I are leaving for Halloween," Yura said from the doorway, "But I can stay if you want me to."

Namie started to shake her, but stopped and answered, "No, go…I'll be fine with the twins."

"You do know that the twins are throwing a party right?" Yura asked.

Namie groaned.

"I can stay if you think it'll be too much for you to handle," Yura said walking over to her.

"No, I can do it I'll be okay," Namie said pushing her face further into the pillow.

"Are you sure dear?" Yura asked, "The twins are relieving us all of our maid and butler duties for Halloween so we can go home. If you want you can come with me, my grandkids would love you."

Namie's eyes snapped open, "You would actually let me come with you?"

"Of course, I know that your family isn't in Japan, so if you ever needed a family mine would love to have you join while stay in Japan."

"But you just met me," Namie said quietly.

"Yes, but I can tell you're hurting and need to think clearly," Yura said, "You have the same lost expression of my granddaughter."

"Thank you, Ms. Yura, but I think I can handle it," Namie said sitting up, "Besides all I need to do is concentrate on my maid work and everything else will vanish from my mind."

"Are you sure?" Yura asked.

"Positive, now go spend time with your family," Namie said with a small smile.

"Alright, but if you need anything," Yura handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, "Do call me please. I will be here in an instant."  
Namie watched as she walked out of the room and shut the door, "Thank you, Yura."

She stared at the number then sat the paper on the side table next to the bed so she cuddle against the pillow again. Was Kai right, did she actually love Takashi? No, she always thought about it when ever she could and came to one conclusion: she and Takashi would never be good for each other. But what if everything she thought was wrong…and she did love him? It wasn't possible; she was just confused right now…everything will be alright. _Are you just telling yourself that, Namie?_ She asked herself.

"No, I mean it," Namie said aloud, "I will never let a guy take my heart like Kai did, I will never let a guy break it and destroy it. No stupid boy will ever be able to break down the walls surrounding it…ever."

))))((((

_Host Club…_

"So do you love her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Mori.

He shook his head, "No…we wouldn't be good for one another."

"Don't knock it till you try it," they said.

"Didn't you see that look in her eyes?" Mori asked.

"What look?"

"She's broken…"

"Broken? What do you mean by that?" the twins asked.

"Somebody destroyed every last ounce of faith she had, and knowing Namie it wasn't much to begin with."

"So a guy didn't want to be with her…so what?"

"No, it's more than that."

"Yeah," Honey jumped in, "When I was lying down watching her…her eyes were so empty like–like a doll. I've never seen her so lost and confused before…she was always smiling before she moved."

"But she was smiling when she saw you Honey-Senpai," Tamaki said.

Honey nodded.

"Mitsukuni always made her smile and probably always will," Mori said.

Honey smiled big.

"That gives us an idea!" The twins yelled.

"Hm," Mori looked at them.

"You're saying that basically there's a wall–." Hikaru started.

"–built around her heart with millions of locks!" Kaoru finished.

"Pretty much," Honey said.

"What are you guys doing for Halloween?" Hikaru asked.

"Aren't you two throwing a party?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Kaoru asked.

"I know everything," Kyoya said.

"Which isn't creepy at all," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered to each other.

"What about the party?" Tamaki asked.

"Invite as many people as you can–."

"–but not too many," Hikaru finished.

"Already did," Kyoya said.

"Well aren't you ahead of everything," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Of course I am," Kyoya said writing something down and pushing up his glasses.

Hikaru and Kaoru had an idea, but was it going to work? For starters they need Honey-Senpai's and Mori-Senpai's help…especially Mori-Senpai's…


	3. The Halloween Party

Namie slowly opened her eyes groaning softly as the sunlight blinded her.

"Good morning Namie!" Two voices yelled.

Namie's eyes shut open all the way; she sat up quickly holding the blanket against her chest. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on each side of her bed smiling, "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

They shrugged, "It's our house we can go where ever we want."

"Yes, but privacy would be nice!" Namie yelled.

"Oh well," They said, "so are you ready to help us set up for the party?"

Namie sighed, "I guess."

They stood looking at her not moving.

"Um, I would like to change," Namie said.

"We could help," they said with a perverted grin.

Namie shot them both the deadliest glare anyone could ever give, they ran. Once the door shut Namie climbed out of bed and went to her closet to get dressed in her uniform. It took her exactly ten minutes to be fully dressed and to get her hair up, "A lot more simple after two days."

Namie had started two days ago, but yesterday she hadn't left her room afraid to face the twins after what happened the day before, but today was different. She was able to get a hold of her emotions yesterday and was now ready to get her mind totally off of Kai. Even if it did mean helping the twins…

She opened the door to see the twins standing there with smiles, "Um, hi."

"We dressed differently today so you could tell us apart," They said.

"I'm Hikaru," Hikaru said. He was clad in khaki pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and black shoes.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said. He was clad in khaki pants, a light green long sleeved shirt, and black shoes.

"So Master Hikaru's in blue, and Master Kaoru's in green," Namie whispered taking note of it.

They put an arm around each other and smiled, "First things first: decorations!"

"You're going to help…right?" Namie asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, "Of Course!"

Namie sighed in relief, _thank God._

_))))((((_

Namie stared blankly at the large ballroom; it had black floor, orange walls with black trim and a large candle chandelier that was both orange and black. Pumpkins with carved faces were scattered around the room, one resting on each of the railing posts at the end of the large staircase. Candles were placed everywhere lighting the room to a dim spooky look.

"So what do you think?" The twins asked.

"Well, it's done," Namie said.

"Yep."

"But I thought we had to still decorate it?" Namie asked.

"Well, originally we were," Hikaru said resting an arm on Namie's left shoulder.

"Then we remembered we had a Halloween ballroom," Kaoru said resting his arm on her right shoulder, "I mean who doesn't?"

_Yes, because everyone has one of these_, Namie sighed, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Cook," they said spinning off of her and grabbing the others hand.

"Cook, you want me to cook food?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Exactly how many people will I be cooking for?" She asked even though she was scared to.

"About two hundred," they smiled.

"T–two hundred," Namie stuttered out, her eye began to twitch, "By myself?"

"Of course," they said, "We can't cook!"

Namie sighed and looked at the ground, "I better get started."

"Good luck!" They yelled after her as she walked out of the room.

Hikaru kept a hold of Kaoru's hand, "do you think this will work?'

"I don't know," Kaoru said.

))))((((

Namie leaned against the wall feeling tired, but very proud of herself. It took her a total of four hours to cook everything…the party was in twenty minutes. _God you do like me today…_she thought with a smile.

"You're done!" Namie looked up to see one of the twins starring her in the face.

"Uh, yeah," Namie looked at him, "You're already dressed."

"Yep," he stood back so Namie could look at his outfit. He wore a blue and black plaid long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, brown pants that went over a pair of brown Cowboy boots. He wore a brown Cowboy hat and blue handkerchief around his neck, "I'm Hikaru by the way."

"Where's Master Kaoru?" She asked.

"Right there," Hikaru pointed to his brother.

Kaoru was clad in a red and black plaid shirt, a black vest, black pants, black Cowboy boots, black Cowboy hat, and a red handkerchief around his neck, "We decided to go as Cowboys this year."

"Lovely," Namie said then looked at the food, "I'll move the food to the ballroom."

"We'll do it!" They yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"You need to take a shower…you're a mess," they said with a smile.

"Thanks," Namie muttered before taking off to her room. By the time her shower was done and she was dressed in one of her other maid outfits (Same as other) she headed towards the ballroom. She was not going to dress up, Halloween was for little kids and teens with a problem of knowing how not to grown up.

))))((((

Namie sighed and stood by a wall watching as people danced, laughed and ate. She laughed quietly to herself; she could have sworn that every girl in the room was dressed like a Princess…all of them either from the same Era or a different one. Some wore the same outfit, some same color–blues, pinks, green, yellows, red, and even orange–, but other then that all Princesses. While the guys all wore different things (except some dressed the same as others), but she noticed none were dressed as Cowboys, Vampires, or Princes. Suddenly it dawned on her, who had gone as Cowboys? The twins, and as the school was nobody else was going to dress like them, which meant the other members of the Host Club were either Cowboys, Vampires, or Princes. She spotted Tamaki in a white Prince outfit (um…remember his outfit when they dressed like Police officers? It looks like that, but with no medals and police stuff.). She looked around till she found Kyoya he was dressed as a Vampire clothed in black pants, a long black sleeved shirt, black vest, long black coat, and a black top hat. What about Takashi and Honey?

"Namie-Chan," Namie looked next to her to see Honey…he was dressed as a Prince too; it was identical to Tamaki's but blue, "look I'm a Prince!"

Namie smiled at him, "A cute one too!"

"And look Mori is a Secret Agent, he's my protector!"

Namie looked at Mori; he was dressed in a black tux, black tie, and black glasses.

"You look…" Namie tried to find a word without laughing, "Great."

Mori looked at her.

"Namie-Chan, why aren't you dressed up?" Honey asked.

"I didn't want to, and if I did I have nothing to dress as," Namie said, "now go have fun."

"Okay," Honey said looking down at the ground and trudging away, Mori following after.

Namie's smile vanished, a frown replacing it, "Halloween is for kids."

"Look it's the maid," Namie looked up to see two girls dressed in pink dresses as Princesses.

"Isn't she the one who insulted Tamaki?" The other asked.

"Yeah," the first one said.

"She can't even afford a costume," the second said.

"How sad," the first turned and walked away, both girls laughing.

After awhile Namie noticed that people had begun to stare and whisper about her too; she needed to get out of here. At that very idea arms wrapped around hers and she was quickly pulled up the stairs and down the twisting halls back to her room.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Namie snapped.

It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What is it?" Namie asked a little too harsh.

"You're changing," Hikaru said.

"No, I'm not," Namie said, "I'm a maid and this is my outfit."

"Yes, but you're _our_ maid which means you dress as we want you to," Kaoru said with a grin.

"I don't have a costume," Namie said.

"You do now," Hikaru said pushing open her door; on Namie's bed sat a light purple dress (If you remember what Belle's dress looked like in Beauty and the Beast, it's designed like that, but a light purple.), light purple gloves sat next to it.

"It's–no, I'm not wearing that," Namie said.

"You have one of two options," they said.

"One: You go and change yourself," Kaoru said.

"Or two: We put it on you," Hikaru said.

Namie stared at them wide-eyed, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, we would," Hikaru said.

Namie glared at them and walked into the room, "Fine, I'll be back in the ballroom in twenty minutes."

"Okay," they said walking off.

Namie shut the door and walked over to the dress, it was a beautiful dress. Within ten minutes she had the dress on, strappy purple heels, and gloves on. It wasn't till she walked over to her mirror that she noticed a note: _Wear you're hair down or else…_

"Great, I'm getting death threats too," Namie pulled her hair out of it's pony and quickly began to curl large ringlets into it, she pulled back some of the hair in to a small pony, while the rest of her hair stayed in it's ringlet shape. She pulled some hair over her shoulders and let the rest hang down her back; lastly she brushed her bangs to one side and frowned at her reflection. What was she doing? This was ridiculous…or was _she_ being ridiculous? Namie looked over at her dresser…a tiara sat glimmering in the dim light of her room. Carefully Namie walked over and grabbed it, was she supposed to wear this too?

"This must be really expensive…" Namie placed it on her head and walked over to the mirror to straighten it out on her head, "It looks nice…I guess."

Namie stared at her reflection and frowned, there was no way that could be her…she could never be that beautiful, "Well Grandma, I found an outfit to wear your necklace with." Namie walked back to her dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out a box. She opened the top of it and pulled out a large square purple diamond resting on a silver plate connected to a silver chain, "Wish me luck Grandma…"

))))((((

Namie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You can do this."

She opened her eyes, rested a hand on the railing and slowly descended them; it wasn't till she looked up that she noticed all eyes were on her, a light blush formed on her face.

"Excuse me, Miss," Namie looked next to her to see Kyoya bowing, he offered her his arm, "Might I escort you the rest of the way down."

"Okay," Namie said with a gulp, she put a hand on his arm while keeping her other on the rail.

Kyoya led her down the stairs in a calm matter, while on the other hand Namie's heart was racing a mile a minute, _why is everyone starring at me?_

At the bottom of the stairs Kyoya smiled at her revealing fangs, "May I have this dance?"

Namie stared at him, but shook her head, "No, I don't want to dance with you."

Kyoya looked at her and frowned, "Fine, maybe some other time then."

Namie walked away towards the food…would everybody stop starring at her? She couldn't handle it; if they keep it up she might get sick.

"Namie-Chan," Honey said tugging on her skirt; he must have walked over here when she was busy starring into the punch bowl at her reflection.

"Yes, Honey?" Namie looked down at him.

He smiled big up at her, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Namie was about to say 'no', but decided maybe dancing with Honey would calm her down, "Okay."

Honey's eyes lit up, "Yay!"

Namie smiled and took his small hand in hers and followed him into the crowd, he looked up at her with confusion, "Um."

Namie laughed gently and picked him up, she held one arm behind his legs while she held his hand with her other hand.

Honey smiled at her, "Spin."

Namie did as she was told and gave Honey one of her smiles.

Honey stopped smiling, "Namie-Chan, who broke your heart?"

Namie stopped smiling as well and stared at him, "What?"

Honey stared back, "What was his name?"

Namie froze in place and closed her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Namie you used to smile all the time."

"I still smile."

Honey shook his head, "Your mouth might, but your eyes don't."

"Honey…"

"Namie-Chan, what did he do to you?"

Namie took a deep breath, "He told me that I will never find love…he said it wasn't real. He said that all guys were the same…"

"What do you mean the same?"

"They don't want love, they want lust. He said that a guy will say anything to get something…especially the ones who know how to charm a girl."

"The Host Club that's what they do…they charm girls. Do you hate me, Namie-Chan?"

"No, I would never hate you."

"What about Mori?"

Namie didn't answer.

"The Host Club isn't like that Namie-Chan," Honey said wrapping his arms around her neck crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but I–I don't believe you," Namie said.

Honey pushed away from her and stared into her hollow eyes, "You don't?"

"No."

"Why don't you believe me, don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't trust anyone anymore. I never will…"

"But we're supposed to be friends!"

"Honey, you are my friend."

"Then why don't you listen to me when I say they're not like that!?"

"Because there is nothing you can ever say or do that will ever change the way I look at the Host Club or any other guy! Ever since Kai told me that stuff, I locked my heart away. I closed out my emotions and told myself that I will never trust a guy ever again. He told me he loved me then turned away!"

"Namie-Chan…"

"No, I'm not done! I will never let a guy ruin my life again…no matter how long I've known him!" Namie sat Honey down, "I only have one emotion left…and that's hate. All the hate towards any guy that tells a girl he loves her, or that he wants to be with her. That's why I can't stand your stupid Club!"

"Namie-Chan, you have to let it go!"

"No, I will never let it go! It's the only thing that keeps my alive is my hate!" Namie picked up her dress and turned to run off, but was stopped by Mori, "Takashi."

"Namie, you can't let hate control your life," he had removed the glasses so he could look her in the eyes.

"I can do what I want," Namie said looking down at the ground.

Mori looked down at her, "Namie…"

"I will never love someone ever again," Namie said looking up at him with tear running down her cheeks, "I refuse to! Love isn't real; it's just a fantasy everybody wishes existed. Well I don't…"

"Namie, if you go the rest of your life with out loving, how are you supposed to meet someone special?" Tamaki asked from besides her.

"I don't believe in ever finding someone special," Namie looked at Mori, "Because of that promise my life has been destroyed."

"Then break the promise! Make it stop!" Honey yelled from behind her.

"It's too late Honey," Namie said, "Even if we did…I'd still feel the same."

The ballroom had fallen silent by now…all eyes on the Host Club and Namie in the center.

"But if we did break it then you could fall in love!" Honey said.

"Don't you get it!? I don't ever wan to fall in love!" Namie yelled, "It's not possible to do so! Everything is a lie, love is a lie…"

"I think this hate is focused on Mori-Senpai," Kyoya said.

Namie glared at him, "What?"

"It all started with him," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"No, Tamaki, he's right," Mori said.

"He's the one you made the promise to, isn't it? He's the one that made your whole life fall apart in front of your eyes? Because of that promise you were told that love is a fake," Kyoya explained.

"No, if I hadn't made the promise…I wouldn't have learned the truth about boys and how they think," Namie said, "because I made the promise I've learned that falling in love only happens to the weak hearted…even if it caused my life to fall apart."

"Namie you need to stop saying that," Mori said, "You keep it up you'll turn hollow completely. You'll forget everything and go into a depression!"

"Shut up!" Namie screamed her hand came up smacking Mori across the face as hard as she could, "Just shut up! There is nothing you can say or do that will ever change my mind!"

"Mori-Senpai," Tamaki muttered.

Mori's face was turned to the side due to the hit; he looked at the ground.

"I don't care what you do! I don't care if you kiss every girl in this room! You can love who ever you want, but I will never_ ever_ love someone!" Namie yelled at him, "Our promise is done! Go ahead kiss somebody right now!"

Mori didn't move.

"Do it, I know you've waited this long! You're a guy you have your needs, go ahead kiss someone!" Namie yelled as tears ran faster down her cheeks, "I don't care."

Mori looked at her with a blank expression.

"What are you doing!?" Namie screamed, "Just a kiss someone…I bet every girl in this room is moved by your charm just kiss one! They'd love it! They need it! You need it!"

Mori closed his eyes like he was thinking, a moment later they shot open, "Fine."

Namie stared at him feeling accomplished, "So who will it be, who wants to kiss Takashi Morinozuka!? Who would you like to kiss?"

Mori's eyes suddenly changed from its normal blank expression to anger.

Nobody in the room moved, nobody talked nobody even blinked.

"Well, Takashi who will it be?" Namie asked more calmly as she stared up at him.

Mori's hands flew up and grabbed Namie by the arms; he ducked down and pushed his lips against hers.

Namie's eyes went wide with anger as she struggled to get away, but Mori didn't release his grip or pull away.

Mori let go of her arms and put a hand behind her neck; his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Namie's arms–now free–flew up to his chest to push him away, but once again Mori didn't pull away, she was completely helpless under his hold. She suddenly noticed that his original peck from when they were kids went to a more aggressive kiss; he was moving both their lips in perfect motion together. She grew angrier as she tried to push him away with more force then before, but nothing.

Mori finally pulled away from her lips, but kept his hands where they were. He stared down at her with the same angry expression as before, but this time it had a hint of something else. He leaned back down and kissed her neck all the way back up to her mouth, he give her lips two quick pecks then moved his lips to her ears and whispered something only she could hear, "That kiss I gave you when we were younger was full of love, this one was full of Lust. You find the difference…which one hurts more…who does it hurt more, me or you, Namie? Hate is what Lust needs to survive, love only needs faith…faith that you don't have. I want to help you, Namie, so does Mitsukuni and the others. We want to make you realize you need love to live, but we need you to cooperate. Will you let us help you?"

Namie's tear filled eyes widened as she let it all sink in, but finally she spoke the word softly, "Yes."

Mori kept his voice level the same, "You must do as your told when we're helping, if not you will be punished in different ways depending who you're with. If you will not learn to love, we will show you what Lust truly is. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Lust will hurt you more then you'll ever know in the next couple of weeks," Mori said, "It's the only solution we have to help you. I can't tell you how they will all punish you, but I can tell you this: Learn to love…or pay with Lust." He let go of her and stood up straight a serious look still planted on his face, "You saw it Namie, didn't you?"

Namie stared at him confused, but quickly remember the look in his eyes she couldn't explain when he pulled away…it was Lust.

"Remember what it looks like," Mori stared at her with his usual blank expression before turning to look at the other Club members.

"Good," Kyoya said, "Tamaki you get to start on Monday."

Tamaki nodded with a smirk.

Namie looked at the Club, trying so hard to hide the fear in her eyes as Mori's words echoed in her head: _Learn to love or pay with Lust._ She only agreed because she was afraid that he was going to hurt her, but now she knows why he did it. Even so, she didn't want to do this…she didn't trust them.

))))((((

Mori stood watching Namie silently, something wasn't right and he knew it, she had agreed way too easily. He'd have to tell the others to be _very_ carefully…he didn't trust her.


	4. A Day with Tamaki

Namie glared at her reflection in the mirror, this outfit was not her friend. It was a white wool dress that went mid-thigh, had long sleeves, and a turtle neck. Her knee-high boots were white with very high pointed heels; she also had to wear black tights. Yes, _had _to wear them, she woke up this morning and was ambushed by two girls. They also straightened her hair for an hour, which was probably unnecessary because her hair was originally straight!

"I was hoping I might be able to make a break for it in the morning, but no," Namie grumbled under her breath before leaving her room. Today was called 'Day 1' for obvious reasons; the day was to be spent with Tamaki Suoh. She got one free day yesterday, but she stayed in her room trying to think of a great escape…why didn't she escape yesterday? Well every time she opened the door a large man stood blocking every chance she tried to run.

"Why, Namie, don't you look lovely," Namie was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice that she had walked all the way downstairs. Tamaki stood there with his arms crossed and smile plastered on his face, he wore a white wool turtle neck, black pants, and black shoes.

"Why do we match?" Namie asked through her teeth.

"Why shouldn't we?" Tamaki took her hand and kissed it gently, "Shall we, my beautiful flower?"

Namie pulled her hand away, "No! Not if you're going to call me that and kiss my hand!"

Tamaki's face went serious, "Well then," he grabbed her wrist quickly, spun her around and tossed her at the wall, he pinned her against the wall using his body, his hands holding her wrists.

"Get off!" Namie panicked.

Tamaki stared down at her with the same look Mori had given her after their kiss.

It dawned on her, she hadn't just agreed to them helping her she had agreed to let them do anything to her…they could take total advantage of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Please, I'll listen," Namie said.

The look vanished in his eyes and he stepped back with a large smile, "Now, we must go."

_Are you serious, you just pinned me against the wall and now you're all chirpy? I will never understand this idiot._ Namie stepped away from the wall and stared at Tamaki, "Okay."

"Good," Tamaki said with a smirk.

))))((((

Namie stared out the window of the limo trying not to make eye contact with Tamaki, but trying only lasts for so long.

Tamaki's hand cupped her under the chin and turned her face so she could look at him, his face only inches away "My flower, why do you sit so far away from me?"

Namie opened her mouth to insult him, but instead sighed and moved closer to him once he released his hold on her chin; she scowled, "There."

Tamaki frowned and pushed a button above him, the limo came to a halt, "Time to get out," Tamaki got out his side and walked around to help Namie, he extended a hand for her to take, but she slapped it away.

"I don't need _some guy_ to help me out," Namie stepped out of the limo and slammed the door, a second later she was slammed against the black limo herself, "What are you doing?"

"It's not nice to call your date 'some guy' or to slap their hand away when they want to help you," Tamaki said starring at her with the Lust-filled expression from before. He put a hand on her face and brushed his thumb over her lips, "Three strikes and you're out." He stood up straight and grabbed her hand a smile on his face.

"Three strikes?" Namie asked, "What does that mean?"

Tamaki completely ignored her question and pulled her onto the side walk, "Do you like Museums?"

Namie looked at him still confused, "Um, sure."

Tamaki smiled at her, "Good."

"What kind of Museum?" Namie asked.

"Flowers," Tamaki said.

"As in the plant?" Namie asked.

"Yep," Tamaki said, "I thought it would be interesting."

Namie rolled her eyes, she really hated this guy. Ever since she saw his face she knew right off the bat that he was a Charmer. Even so she didn't want to know what happened when she reached strike three so she tried her best not insult him every time he opened his mouth.

"–so that's why I picked this for today," Tamaki said.

"What?" Namie asked looking at him with confusion.

"Are you listening to me?" Tamaki asked.

"No, sorry, I spaced," Namie said lightly.

Tamaki sighed and frowned, but it quickly turned to a large grin, "Look my delicate flower the museum!"  
Namie groaned, but followed after–he had a hold of her hand what was she going to do?–him trying not to trip in her shoes.

Tamaki kept a firm hold of her hand as they walked into the large building, "Where shall we start?"

"I don't care, wherever," Namie sighed out.

"Okay, we shall start with the roses," Tamaki said throwing a fist in the air.

Namie shook her head; _this was going to be a long day_.

))))((((

"Look, my flower, it's almost as beautiful as you," Tamaki said smelling a white rose.

"Is it now?" Namie asked. It's been two hours and all they've looked at were roses, Namie was trying so hard not to scream and punch him in the face.

Tamaki stood straight and grabbed her hand again, "Now, we move on."

"Finally," Namie whispered. It wasn't till they walked into the next room that Namie felt relaxed, the smell was wonderful, the color perfect and the flower beautiful…an Iris. She slipped out of Tamaki's hand and walked over to one of the Irises; she leaned down, closed her eyes, and smelt the purple flower.

"Na–," Tamaki started, but stopped when he looked at her face: she looked so calm, peaceful, happy, and not angry. She was smiling…actually smiling, her eyes opened slowly they happiness in them matching her smile. Tamaki felt something pull at his heart, but was unsure of what.

Namie stood up and looked at Tamaki, he was blushing, "Tamaki?"

"Huh, yeah," Tamaki looked at her blinking a couple of times.

She laughed softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said, "Are you?"

Namie looked at him confused, but it sunk in and her face hardened, "Can we go?"

Tamaki sighed and grabbed her hand, "Let's move on."

Namie didn't speak much after the Iris Room her mind was too busy trying to concentrate on blocking out her emotions, but Tamaki always brought a small smile that she always forced back…afraid that if she did smile…she'd loose.

))))((((

They finally left around four in the afternoon, Namie had no idea that a Flower Museum could be that big and take that long to go through, she also didn't know that by tomorrow it would be a normal Art Museum (Yeah, he pulled some strings). Tamaki still held her hand, not letting it go since they left the Iris Room. She had actually begun to feel comfortable about it and how it made her feel safe, but every time she felt that way she pushed it away. It wasn't how she liked to feel, she knew it was what Mori meant…but even so she didn't want to feel it.

"Namie," Tamaki said, "Your eyes are as beautiful as the moon in the night sky."

Namie rolled her eyes and didn't reply,_ random much?_

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Tamaki asked after about minute.

Namie finally had it; she just wanted to get home, "No, I do _not_ want to get something to eat! I want to go home! This is stupid, I hate this! I don't want to go anywhere else with you…ever!"

Tamaki sighed and frowned, "Three strikes you're out…"

"What does that mean!?" Namie yelled.

"This," Tamaki said pulling her into an alley and pushing her against the side of a building, her wrists pushed down by his hands; the rest of her body pinned by his. His lips came crashing down on hers with much more aggressiveness then Mori had at the party.

Namie let out a cry of pain from the impact, but he ignored it and continued to kiss her. Her heart raced with terror, her wrists began to hurt along with her lips and the rest of her body. She began to struggle, but she was powerless.

Tamaki forced Namie's mouth open and she let out another cry of pain, but he ignored it like last time and pushed his tongue into her mouth, twisting and playing with hers.

Namie finally gave up struggling and went limp; the only thing holding her up was Tamaki and the wall. She waited…

After about a minute Tamaki pulled away from her and leaned his head against the wall beside hers, "I'm sorry."

Namie didn't answer.

Tamaki picked his head up and looked at Namie; she stared at him with blank hollow eyes. He was about to say something when he noticed how red and puffy her lips were…they were swollen. He also felt her shaking violently, but not because she was cold. He let go of her and stepped back.

Namie held her arms and stared at him, "Can I go home?"

Tamaki looked down at the ground, "Yes."

Namie didn't hesitate; she took off running in the direction of the Hitachiin mansion not looking back.

Tamaki leaned against the wall and frowned, it was part of teaching her…but why? Why did he do that!? He's an idiot…and not like his usual idiot self. Something came over him and he couldn't stop, because of it she was terrified. Then again though he did what he was supposed…he stuck with the rule: Learn to Love or Pay with Lust.

"Still," Tamaki muttered, "Why do I feel like this right now?" The only thing he could think of was her smiling as she smelt the Iris…her eyes were the happiest he's ever seen them. It was so, "Beautiful…"

))))((((

Namie sat on her bed holding the ice against her lips thinking about today. Besides the end it of course, wasn't that bad…she liked having her hand held and how he called her "his flower"–no what was she thinking? He just made out with her in an alley…that wasn't lovely at all, but that wasn't the point was it?

"Who does it hurt more…him or me?" Namie let the question roll around in her head, but finally came to a conclusion, "Him." She put the ice in the bowl on her night stand and wrapped her arms around her legs, what had today had to do with love? He only took her to a stupid flower museum.

"What was it then?" Namie asked aloud…the only thing she could think of was him holding her hand every chance he got, "Protection."

Namie remembered how in a book that a boy had told a girl he holds her hand to show others that he isn't messing around and that she's his. Namie closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knees, but why that? That wasn't going to teach her anything? Aside that when you "love" someone you hold their hand to show that they're–what–property? Yeah that's not right…

"So I learned today that when in "love" holding one's hand shows that they are marked territory," Namie said aloud, "Why don't you plaster a sign on their forehead telling everyone to back off?"

As Namie continued to contemplate that theory she was unaware of the twin in the room down the hall planning an eventful day for tomorrow.

(((())))(((())))

**Author Note: Sorry that it was shorter…Tamaki is awesome, but he isn't my favorite! I am so sorry, the next one will be a bit longer–I promise! Now that doesn't mean Tamaki won't get a shot…I mean what would the story be like if there wasn't a Princely Character!? **XD


	5. A Day with Hikaru

Namie sat up slowly trying not to cause her sore body anymore pain…last night was horrible. Her lips hurt like hell! She probed her lips with two fingers and sighed in relief feeling that they were back to their normal size and shape. She looked around her room ready for the two girls from yesterday to come running in, but this time nobody came. It was only her…and the outfit at the end of her bed. Great even though they didn't attack her today, they still left an outfit for her to wear. She pulled the covers back and slid off the bed, she walked over to the outfit to get a better look at it.

"A lot better than yesterdays," Namie said picking up the black caprice, she looked at the dark blue short sleeved shirt; it was V-neck with a black tank under it, "A lot better."

Namie was a lot more comfortable in the outfit; she had pulled on her black Converse and placed her hair in a braid down her back, "Let's see who 'Day 2' is…"

))))((((

Namie put a hand on her hip as she looked at the smiling Hikaru; he was clad in a dark blue t-shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Why do we match?" Namie asked. _Total déjà-vu,_ Namie thought shaking her head.

"Why not," Hikaru said shrugging.

"So Master–."

Hikaru put a finger over her lips silencing her, "Just Hikaru."

Namie grabbed his hand and pushed his hand away slowly, "Alright, Hikaru, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile.

Unknowingly Namie still held his hand that she pushed away, "Why are you starring at me like that?"

Hikaru's left eyebrow was lifted and he was giving her this almost perverted look, "Why are you still holding my hand?"

"What?"

Hikaru looked down at their connected hands, "Do you want to skip the date and go straight to bed?"

Namie released his hand, "HELL NO!"

Hikaru looked at her disappointed, "How depressing."

"Can we just go?" Namie asked looking away, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Hikaru smiled a perverted grin, "All you have to do is crack…"

Namie didn't say anything, because she knew exactly what he meant by that…

))))((((

"A carnival," Namie said as they waited in line to buy tickets.

Hikaru smiled at her, "Yes, a carnival."

"How is this going to teach me anything about love?" Namie asked as she looked past them, they still had a good five minute wait.

"Haven't you ever been to a carnival?"

"Yeah, when I was like five."

"Okay, um, well look at that couple over there," Hikaru said pointing at the entrance.

Namie looked over to see a girl holding onto a man's arm, staring up at him with so much feeling and smiling, "What about them?"

"Do you know why they're like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Years of being together?"

"No, they've been _here_ together."

"And being here did that how?"

"Well, each ride here has something to do with being close to someone."

"And your point is what exactly?" (There is no point; I hope you know that…He's just babbling…)

"If you think about it…you'll know," Hikaru said with a small smile.

_What does he mean by that?_ Namie shook her head and looked back at the couple…would she actually ever be that happy? _NO, Namie don't think like that!_

"Namie, it's our turn!" Hikaru said with enthusiasm, he walked up to the both and put an arm around Namie pulling her against him, "Hello."

"Two tickets?" The lady asked with a large smile.

"Yes," Hikaru said.

"How long have you two been together?"

Namie looked at the lady, "Are you serious?"

She frowned, "Yes."

"I just met him about a week ago," Namie said in a monotone voice.

"Love at first sight?" The girl asked in a happy voice.

Namie's head flew back and she burst out in laughter, she stopped and looked back at the girl with a serious look, "Actually I was forced here against my will."

"Surprises are always fun!" She exclaimed.

_You have got to be kidding me! I just told her I was kidnapped!_ Namie looked at Hikaru and it explained everything. He was staring at Namie with a look any stupid girl would assume is love…for example girl selling tickets actually thinks they're madly in love (A.K.A stupid girl). Namie rolled her eyes, _Might as well have fun and freak Hikaru out_. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, "Oh Hikaru! I'm so happy you convinced me to come here!"

Hikaru had released his hold on her and had his arms up in the air; he stared down at her with wide eyes blushing like crazy, "Y–your welcome?"

Namie looked up at him, and said in a cheery voice "Even though our relationship consist of only sex and nothing else, I'm glad we get one free day that will have nothing to do with me getting pregnant again! I mean two kids are enough!"

Hikaru's face went pale and he began twitching, "What!?"

"Don't you remember? I mean you're the one who came up with "Whip Wednesday" and "Threesome Thursday"," Namie said with a cocky smile.

Hikaru grabbed the two tickets off the counter and looked at the lady forcing a laugh, "Thank you." He grabbed Namie's hand and pulled her through the entrance.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Namie asked, "Do you want to go home?"

Hikaru stopped walking, turned around, titled her head up with two fingers and bent down so his lips brushed against hers, "Not on your life." He stood up straight and put an arm around her waist pulling her along.

Namie frowned, _damn I embarrassed myself for nothing…and to make it worse I think I saw my fourth grade teacher…_

"First stop the Farris Wheel," Hikaru said.

The Farris Wheel didn't have the two seat ones, or the circle ones, it was actually a pod where a good six to eight people could sit in. Hikaru had bribed the guy with money to let them get their own, even though she insisted on going with the family before them.

"Thank you," Hikaru said as the guy shut the door, they slowly started to go up, but stopped each time a person got on.

"Why did we have to go by ourselves?" Namie asked.

"Well, most of the park thinks were sex-indulged teens so why not," Hikaru said with a perverted smile.

Namie groaned, _now I'm starting to think that was a really bad idea_.

"Now," Hikaru said standing up (Yes there was room to stand), "for your punishment."

"What?" Namie stared at him wide eyed.

Hikaru stood in front of her, "You don't think I was going to let that fly by, did you?"

"But I was only kidding!"

"That's not what your eyes were saying," Hikaru grabbed her arm and pulled her against him; he wrapped an arm around her waist while his free hand grabbed the bar above him, "What about mine, Namie, how do my eyes look now?"

Namie stared at him with wide shocked eyes, she knew what was in his eyes, but she closed hers, "Let go of me."

Hikaru's lips brushed against her neck, and in an instant her hands were at his chest trying to push him away. But he only smiled, kissed her neck, her jaw-line, the corner of her mouth, then finally her lips.

Namie's eyes opened in terror, this was only her first strike. Why was he kissing her already? _"You will be punished in different ways, depending on who you're with"_, Mori's words echoed in her head as Hikaru's kiss moved both their lips.

Hikaru pulled away from her and smirked down at her, "Take your braid out."

"Why?" Namie scowled.

He let go of her and messed around with his hair so it looked a bit messy, "Just do it."

"Fine," Namie pulled her braid out and shook her head to loosen it.

Hikaru sat down, "Now come here."

Namie sat down next to him and almost screamed when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"What are you doing!?" Namie snapped at him once she was free to pull away.

"It's your own fault that we have to do this, I mean if you hadn't said all those things we could have ridden with the family," Hikaru said with a perverted grin.

Namie glared at him.

"Now," he took her arms forcing her to wrap them around his neck, "Hold onto me."

"Fine," Namie grumbled.

"And I'll do this," Hikaru leaned forward so that Namie laid flat on the bench, her arms still around his neck. He placed a hand on her hip, the other pressed against the side of the pod to keep him from falling on her "Now we kiss."

"Can I count this as a strike also?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm not done punishing you for ruining my reputation here," Hikaru said with the same perverted grin, "They're going to open the door."

"What!" Namie was about to sit up, but Hikaru's weight kept her down, "I am not–."  
Hikaru's lips cut her off as the pod came to a jolting stop. His body shifted to one side causing them both to almost fall off the bench, but he kept his balance and continued to keep his lips pressed against her. He let out a moan as the edge of the bench dug into his knee; he moved it a little and lost his balance. Both he and Namie fell to the floor, Namie landing on top of him. She groaned clearly in pain, but Hikaru's right hand went to the back of her head not letting her pull away, his left hand rested on her lower back. He pulled one knee up; trying to make sure it still bent.

A man cleared his throat.

Namie looked up and turned beat red, a good maybe ten people stood there starring at them. Hikaru had released his hold on her and she quickly jumped to her feet.

Hikaru moved slower, he sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, "I think I hit my head."

Namie knelt down next to him and grabbed his arm to help him up, "Come on, Hikaru, I think others want to get on."

Hikaru moaned, "Why didn't you just ask?"

Namie looked at him, "What?"

"I would have agreed," Hikaru said, "You didn't have to push me onto the bench…"

Namie's face turned even redder, "Hikaru, please don't."

"I'm serious, if you wanted to do that _so_ badly you could have just asked," Hikaru said.

Namie looked at the people, their faces twisted with disgust, "Hikaru…"

"What?" Hikaru looked at the others, "Oh, sorry. You wanted to get on? Jeez, Namie, why are we still standing then?"

))))((((

"Why did you say that back there!?" Namie snapped at him.

Hikaru chuckled, "Revenge is sweet."

"You already had your revenge," Namie said, "Twice if I might remind you!"

"Yes, but I still had to," Hikaru said taking her by the hand, "Shall we do normal stuff now?"

"I don't know. Is that even possible with you?" Namie asked.

He only smiled at her.

After the Farris Wheel incident (which by the way, they put a "Do not use" sign on the pod they were in) Hikaru had convinced Namie to let him when her some prizes, even if he did suck it didn't win a thing. Namie had actually begun to enjoy herself, she started rooting for Hikaru and laughing at his stupid jokes, but she never let it get too far. She always moved past it and went back to glaring at him. It wasn't till they reached a "Fortune Telling" tent that Namie remembered she had one strike left (She wanted to tell Hikaru, "Getting your fortune read is a waist time! It's stupid like you!" but she didn't…thank God).

"Hello Dearies," the old lady said with a smile, "Would you like me to read your fortune?"

"No," Hikaru said, "only hers."

"What?" Namie asked looking at him.

"Please, come sit," the lady said.

Namie shook her head, "No, that's fine."

Hikaru whispered in her ear, "Do it…or else."

Namie's eyes went wide and she quickly sat down.

The lady extended her hand, "Let me see your hand please."

Namie looked at Hikaru.

He nodded.

"Okay?" Namie let the lady take her hand.

Silence enveloped the small tent as the lady looked at it, "Strange…"

"What is?" Namie asked.

"You've been hurt…because of a promise? Yes, a promise. You're filled with so much hate and anger. You forgot how to love, didn't you?" The lady let go of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Namie looked at her hand.

"I also know…that you _will_ fall in love," she continued not pausing, "You're trapped right now by others trying to help you."

"Yes…"

"This will become a game, a competition to see who will win. Be careful, Maid, they're like animals…they won't stop till you choose."

Hikaru grabbed Namie's hand and pulled her to her feet, "I think we'd better go."

"Yeah," Namie said following after Hikaru.

"Love or lust, dearie, you decide," the lady said for Namie to only hear.

Namie looked up at Hikaru, "What do you think she meant?"

"I have no clue, and I don't care," Hikaru said, then with a large smile, "Hey I know a ride we could go on…"

Namie looked were he was looking and went wide eyed, "No, no, I am not going on that with you! There is no way in hell!"

)(

"Welcome to the Tunnel of Love," the lady said with a smile, "Please, keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times."

With much persuasion (mostly threats) Hikaru had convinced Namie go on the ride with him. He was victorious…for now.

Namie looked at him, and stuttered out "How long is this going to take?"

"About an hour," Hikaru said putting an arm on the seat behind her.

"Are you serious?" Namie asked; in a panicked tone she then yelled "If that's the case I don't want to ride this!"

"Too late," Hikaru said as the boat began to move, "Just sit back and enjoy the relaxing ride."

Namie slunk back taking a deep breath, but even so she felt panic tear at her chest as they were engulfed in darkness. She closed her eyes and shoved her face into Hikaru's chest.

"Namie," Hikaru whispered.

Namie didn't answer, she gripped Hikaru's coat and kept her face pushed against him.

Hikaru couldn't see Namie's face, but he could feel her heart racing and breathing heavily…she was scared. His arm that rested on the seat wrapped around her, his other hand stroking her hair. His mind wondered back to today when he was telling her a story about something and how she actually laughed…and smiled. He liked seeing her smile it made his heart skip a beat and made him feel excited (Not in that way!).

))))((((

Namie closed her bedroom door, leaned against it then slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her forehead against them. Great now he knows she scared of the dark…something usual only kids were scared of. She groaned and closed her eyes, what did she learn today? What was one thing that stuck out? An image of the couple popped up in her head, the girl smiling like a child tasting sugar for the first time. He taught her how to laugh again…

"I guess laughing isn't that bad," Namie muttered, "but still he didn't have to attack me on the Farris Wheel…well technically that was your fault Namie."

"Yeah, I know, but I think he had too much fun making me do what he wanted," Namie said aloud, "He was taking advantage of the situation we came to this conclusion yesterday."

Namie came to a conclusion today…she needed a T.V. Talking to yourself was not healthy…and replying was even worse, she needed a T.V. to distract her from doing just that. Maybe she should buy one…yeah she'd do that…eventually.

"I need sleep," Namie muttered. Today was a long day; after the Tunnel of Love was over with Hikaru hadn't said a word, he only held her hand and pulled her towards the exit. She asked what they were doing and he only replied by saying leaving. Inside the limo he started babbling about how she ruined something and said she had three strikes and they were all gone. He hadn't done anything though, which she was happy for, but was surprised about. When they reached the Mansion he walked her to her room and stared at her. Namie didn't say anything she only turned to go into her room, but he grabbed her arm, spun her around and made-out with her (Romantic, right?). Terrified and surprised, Namie did nothing; when he stopped he just walked off saying nothing.

Namie pulled her nightgown on and crawled under the covers; something wasn't right and she knew it. But the only thing she could think about was what tomorrow would bring; she closed her eyes and groaned, "Let's not forget the main thing of the day: Your fourth grade teacher thinks you're a sex addict!"


	6. A Day with Honey

_Can I choose to skip a day? Because I seriously do _not_ want to get up…I do not feel like being taken advantage of. Maybe if I call Mori he'll let me take a break,_ Namie refused to open her eyes, move or even breath (she did because she wants to live). When she finally did open her eyes she just about had a heart attack. A pair of brown eyes stared at her intensely: Honey's eyes.

"Honey, what are you doing in here?" Namie asked in a groggy tone.

"It's my turn to spend time with Namie-Chan," he said his mouth pinching together, "so get up!"

Namie groaned and covered her eyes with her arm, "Can I take a shower first?"

There was a sigh, a thud, then the sound of feet running away, "Fine, but you have fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Namie said sitting up as the door slammed, _Honey's day…at least I know I won't snap at him._ She looked at her night stand and spotted an envelope; she grabbed it and tore it open. A small recorder fall out, a sticky note on the side read "Play me." Kyoya's voice began to play, "Enjoy your day off, we all agreed (Honey included) that it would be very odd if something bad happened and he–we won't get into that. So we decided that he would still show you something about love (Depending on how he feels), but he wouldn't punish you the way we did and will. So please have fun, Honey picked something out that he thought you would really enjoy as well!"

Namie laughed softly, "I always enjoy spending time with Honey."

"YOU HAVE TWELEVE MINUTES!" Honey's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Alright," Namie crawled out of her bed and headed off to take a shower.

))((

Namie wore a yellow sundress and yellow Converse (All Courtesy of Honey); she put her up in its normal pony tail. She stood by the bottom of the stairs and waited for Honey.

"Namie-Chan, you look pretty!" Honey said from behind her.

Namie turned to see Honey standing at the top of that stairs dressed in white shorts, a yellow shirt, and white tennies. She didn't mind matching Honey, she smile at him, "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled and ran down the stairs to take her by the hand, "First we go get ice cream, okay?"

Namie laughed, "Alright."

"We're going to get a big sundae, with chocolate syrup and a strawberry!"

"I thought it was a cherry?"

"Nope, it's going to be a strawberry, because I said so!"

"Okay, Honey whatever you say!"

"Exactly."

))))((((

Namie took a spoonful of ice cream and popped it in her mouth, "So good."

"I told you so," Honey said eating the strawberry (took a lot of persuasion and money) off the top.

"You did," Namie said with a smile.

"Namie-Chan, can I ask you something?" Honey asked setting his spoon down.

"Sure," Namie said taking another spoonful.

"Do you hate Tama-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki, you mean?" She asked.

Honey nodded starring at her.

Namie looked at her ice cream, "I hate everyone, Honey."

"No you don't, I can tell," Honey said his brow creasing.

Namie looked back at him with a serious face, "Honey, I don't hate you…there."

His already big eyes went bigger as a realization hit, "You don't hate Mori do you?"

Namie took a bite of her ice cream ignoring the question.

A large smile whipped across Honey's face, "You LOVE him!"

Namie's hands flew up covering Honey's face, "I-don't-love-anyone."

"Mm er uh le a mer," Honey said behind her hands.

"What?" Namie asked.

His eyes went serious, "Mm…er…uh…le…a…mer."

Namie pulled her hands off his mouth and asked again, "What?"

"You do like Mori don't you?" Honey asked.

Namie shook her head, "Honey, I am not going to have this conversation with you."

"Yes you are," Honey stated.

Namie glared at him and took another bite, "No."

Honey shrugged and pulled the strawberry off her ice cream and popped it in his mouth, "Yummy."

"That was mine, Honey," Namie said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, but _I_ bought it," he said with a childish smile.

Namie glared at him, she took one last bite and put her spoon in the half filled glass of ice cream.

"Are you done?" Honey asked.

Namie nodded and pushed it towards him. His eyes lit up as he gobbled it down.

"Okay, Namie-Chan, lets go," Honey jumped off his chair and grabbed her hand, "We have to go to a cake shop."

"More food, I can't wait," Namie grumbled.

))((

Namie sat and watched as Honey worked on eating his fourth piece of strawberry cake.

"How much more are you going to eat?" Namie asked.

"As much as it takes for you to start talking," Honey said.

"Talking about what?" Namie asked.

"Your _feelings_," he said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Namie asked.

"I thought it would add nicely to the scene right now," he said with a small shrug and smiled.

"Honey, what am I supposed to say?" Namie asked.

"Well, you could start by saying that you know a little bit of love," Honey said, "then you can say you have feelings for Mori, Tama-Chan, and Hika-Chan."

"No, because I don't," Namie said.

"I know you liked it when Tama-Chan called you "his flower", or how Hika-Chan made you laugh," Honey said taking a bite of his cake.

"How do you know about that?" Namie asked pulling the plate of cake away.

Honey stared at the cake with sad eyes, "Why did you take the cake away?"

"Tell me how you know that happened and I'll give the cake back," Namie said.

"Well," Honey started, "We…"

Namie stared at him waiting for a reply.

"We," Honey looked past her and out the window; suddenly he shut his mouth and went blank.

Namie turned around to see what he was looking, but nothing was there, "Honey?"

"I don't need the cake, I'm full," Honey said then smiled at her, "I want to go to the Pet Store anyways!"

"The Pet Store," Namie said with a frown, _why didn't I see that coming?_

"C'mon Namie-Chan," he said cheerful then in a whisper, "the bunnies are waiting."

"The bunnies?" Namie asked.

Honey nodded up at her with teary eyes.

"Alright, let's not make the bunnies wait any longer," Namie said standing.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He led the way outside with a large smile pulling Namie. He was very happy right now, even though he did miss Mori. Though, Namie was like Mori too, so he was okay! The Pet Store was only a block away and he had his mind set on one thing and one thing only: bunnies.

Namie on the other hand had her mind set on one thing: confusion. How did Honey known that Tamaki had called her "his flower"? Sure she could come to a conclusion that _he_ told _them_, but then again something didn't fit right. Honey was starting to say something, but stopped suddenly like he was being threatened. Something wasn't right…and she knew it. She still had three more Hosts to go; maybe she could ask Honey who tomorrow would be? Let's see there's Takashi, Kyoya, and Master Kaoru left…yeah this was going to be interesting. She knew that Takashi isn't much a fun filled "Let's go party!" person, so he would probably do something more…romantic? What about Kyoya? She knew nothing about him aside that he's hot…er, smart! As for Master Kaoru, if he was anything like his brother…she had to remember not to bring anything up about sex…ever.

"Namie-Chan, we're here!" Honey said pulling Namie out of her thoughts. For sure, they stood in front of a Pet Store with a large window displaying many different small animals, "LOOK BUNNIES!"

_Oh God,_ Namie muttered.

Honey turned and looked at Namie with a scary mesmerized look, "I must hold bunny…"

"Okay, Honey, you can hold a bunny," Namie said twitching with fear, "Let's go inside."

His smile returned, "OKAY!"

Namie led the way into the store keeping a hold of Honey's hand.

"Hello," a man behind the corner said.

Namie nodded a hello and walked Honey over to the bunnies.

Honey looked up at her, "Can I hold the bunny?"

"Uh, I think," Namie said, "Wait-right-here."

Honey nodded and pressed his face against the glass cage holding the bunnies.

Namie walked over to the counter, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" The man asked with a smile. He was young probably a year or two older than her with brown hair and blue eyes. "Can he hold a bunny?" Namie couldn't help, but smile back.

"Of course," he stepped out from behind the counter. He was clad in a white button down shirt, black pants and black Converse. He walked over by Honey and leaned down next to him, "Which one do you want to hold?"

Honey kept his face pressed against the glass, but pointed at a white bunny.

"The white one?"

He nodded.

"Okay," the man opened the top of the glass cage and gently reached in; he pulled out the white bunny and held out to Honey, "Here."

Honey quickly turned and stared at the bunny with starry eyes, he carefully cradled the bunny in his arms.

The man stood up and looked at Namie, he held out his hand, "My name's Naruhito."

Namie took his hand and shook it, "I'm Namie, nice to meet you."

He let go of her hand and looked back at Honey, "Are you babysitting him?"

Namie let out a laugh, "No, he's actually two years older then me."

Naruhito looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he's a third year in High School," Namie said.

"Boyfriend?"

"God, no! He's been my friend since we were little."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Namie looked at Naruhito, "Actually–."

"Yes, she does," Honey said glaring up at Naruhito.

Naruhito stepped back terrified, "Really now?"

"Yeah, and he's a lot taller than you…and scarier," Honey said, "He could kick your butt."

Naruhito continued to step back, "I didn't mean anything. I was just curious."

"Don't be," Honey said holding the bunny out to him.

Naruhito grabbed the bunny and jumped back.

"Let's go Namie," Hone grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Bye Namie," Naruhito yelled after her.

))((

"What was that back there?" Namie demanded.

"I simply put him in his place," Honey said. Once they left the Pet Store they had started walking back to the Hitachiin mansion.

"You didn't have to, I was going to tell him I wasn't interested," Namie said.

"Well, I saved your breath," Honey said.

"So who _is_ my tall, strong, scary boyfriend?" Namie asked.

"Mori," Honey answered carefully.

"Honey he isn't my boyfriend!" Namie yelled.

"I know. It was just better then saying you had a blond, Princely boyfriend. Or saying you have a red haired boyfriend who can gang up on you with his twin brother," Honey said.

The corner of Namie's mouth began to twitch, "I guess so."

Honey yawned, "I'm tired!"

"It's only been three hours," Namie said, "since we left the house."

"I know, but I want to sleep," he said then looked up at her with big eyes, "Can I take a nap with you?"

Namie stared down at him, "No."

"Please! It'll be just like when were younger, just no Mori," Honey begged.

"I said NO!" Namie snapped.

Puppy dog eyes…

)))(((

Namie stared at Honey's face as he slept quietly, he was the same Honey. He hadn't changed since their childhood; it was only Takashi who had…and her. Namie closed her eyes trying to fall asleep as well, but her mind was racing so much that she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clear her thoughts, but all she could think about was what happened with Honey today. Not just the Pet Store, but everything he had said and mentioned. Today wasn't just for her to relax it was a day for her to open her eyes and realize that she did have feelings hiding away somewhere inside of her. That's why they had Honey be himself today…because they knew she's be able to relax more. To the point where she'd see he was right and that she did want to love someone…but was it Takashi? Or was she still waiting?

Namie's thoughts began to fade as she slowly slipped into darkness…sleep taking over her.

()()()()()()()()()

"How did he get her to sleep in the same bed as him?" Tamaki asked.

"Easy, they've been friends forever and they use to do it all the time," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"I bet Mori-Senpai could convince her too," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You shut-up," Tamaki said point a finger at Hikaru, "I'm still angry with you."

"It's her fault," Hikaru said shrugging, "I mean if she hadn't had said all that stuff I wouldn't have had to act like that."

Tamaki, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru had followed Honey and Namie around since the ice cream shop, eavesdropping on everything they said. Finally when they came back here, the five swarmed into the kitchen under Tamaki's orders.

"Even so, that wasn't part of the lesson," Tamaki said.

"It's no better then the way you treated her," Kyoya said, "Tamaki."

"I," Tamaki fell silent.

"Yeah, at least I told her what I was going to," Hikaru said, "I gave her a fair warning."

Tamaki glared at him, "At least I wasn't on her!"

"Technically at one point she was on me," Hikaru muttered.

Kyoya sat down his pen and closed his notebook, "You both did what you had to."

"Exactly," Kaoru said.

"Maybe, we're going too hard on her," Mori said from where he stood by the window.

"Maybe, you're jealous," Hikaru said.

Mori shot him a glare shutting him up.

"No, Mori-Senpai we're not, we're doing exactly what we have to," Kyoya said.

Tamaki nodded and stood up spinning around, "Now, I must be off! I have something I must do before we spy on Kyoya and Namie tomorrow!"

Kyoya stood as well putting his notebook under his arm, "I should go too. My sister is expecting me."

Hikaru and Kaoru waved at them as they walked out, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Mori was already out of the room, outside, in the car, and driving away.

"He didn't even say bye," Hikaru said.

"I think he's mad at you," Kaoru said with a shrug.

Hikaru glared at him, "Maybe he's mad at you."

"Me? I didn't attack Namie yesterday…you did," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, well, you still have your day Saturday," Hikaru said.

Kaoru shrugged, "We aren't going anywhere fancy, just a–."

"Just a where?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see," Kaoru said walking off.

Hikaru sighed and whispered quietly, "Good luck, Kyoya-Senpai, she's hard to make smile."

Kaoru's head popped through the doorway, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No I am not!" Hikaru snapped.

Kaoru shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming," Hikaru said walking out of the room.

Tomorrow is Kyoya's turn, what will this cool, mysterious guy do with Namie? I guess you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

**June 9: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAORU!!!**


	7. A Day with Kyoya

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that it took so long to get it up, but I wanted to finish the next chapter after this so I would be prepared. And since all I did today was sit in a car for 16 hours I said "Why not finish that chapter so I can get this one up!" So enjoy! **

* * *

"Yura, what is this?"

"Well, Namie, these are Irises," Yura said standing next to her.

Namie looked at her room with a twitching eye; her room was filled with glasses filled with Irises. Her once pure white room was now scattered with purple Iris petals on the ground, vases on her dresser, nightstand, and any other table in her room, "Yes, I know they're Irises, but why are they here?"

"They were delivered this morning while you were cooking," Yura said.

"Wait, you let them know I was here?" Namie asked.

"Of course, why?"

She clutched her hair in her hands and fell to her knees, "Now they know where I live!"

"Namie, if I may say, they had to have known where you lived to have had to deliver them," Yura said.

Namie froze, "Oh yeah…"

"Namie are you okay?" Yura asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," she stood up and walked into her room, "Please excuse me." She slammed the door shut and looked around the room. Who were they from? At the very question Namie spotted a piece of paper lying on her bed, she walked over and picked it up. She read it out loud: "My Beautiful Flower, please forgive me for treating you the way I did. That was not in my nature, I guess I just took too much advantage of the situation (The Lesson). Please accept these flowers as an apology, Yours Truly: Tamaki."

_He isn't serious;_ Namie put the letter on her bed and stretched her arms above her head, _oh well…at least they weren't roses._ She looked next to the letter, a white rectangle box sat there taking up space (She hated when things did that: for example a room full of flowers.). She pulled the cover off and pulled by back the tissue paper, _more clothes?_

"After my shower," Namie said with a sigh, "I wonder who 'Day 4 or 3…I think 4' will be?"

)(

Namie wore a dark purple spaghetti-strap dress that stopped at mid-thigh, dark purple gloves (they stop just above the elbows), strappy dark purple heels, and he Grandmother's necklace (she picked this out herself!). Lastly her hair was up in a pony tail with large ringlets coming down in front of her left shoulder.

"Now I'm a little concerned about today," she muttered as she walked out of her room. For some reason though, Namie was in a good mood, and she didn't mean "Honey time mood" she was actually just happy. Still, whoever it was thinks she's pissed off…so she decided to put her usual angered mask on and head down the stairs.

"My, my, don't you look absolutely stunning," Namie looked at the bottom of the stairs to see Kyoya standing there. He was clad in black pants, a dark purple long sleeved shirt, a black vest, black shoes, and a long black coat (With one of those purple handkerchief things sticking out of the coat pocket.).

Namie pushed back the urge to blush, "How'd you know purple was my color? The party?"

He smirked and pushed his glasses up, "Actually your eyes." He extended a hand towards her, "Shall we?"

_My eyes? Is he trying to hit on me?_ Namie took his hand and nodded, "Let's."

))((

"Why are we at a dancing studio?" Namie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to dance with you," Kyoya said holding a hand out for her.

Namie took his hand and stepped out of the car, "But why?"

"Because we didn't get to dance at the party, that's why," Kyoya said with a smile.

Namie stared up at his olive toned eyes, "Okay."

Kyoya led her into the building with her arm looped through his. He continued down the long hallway to a large white door, he pushed it open and let Namie go in first.

"It's big…and empty," Namie said looking at the room. It had white walls, a wooden floor, and even a balcony, "Why is it empty?"

"So nobody can disturb us," Kyoya said taking her hand and leading her to the center of the floor, "You do know how to dance, right?"

Namie looked at him with uneasiness, "I can't Tango…but I've always wanted to know how."

"Tango it is," Kyoya said with a frown, "I guess I'll have to teach you."

"You'd actually take the time out of your lesson day to teach me?"

"Of course, besides you might learn something from it," Kyoya said.

It took a good two hours before Namie had actually got the hand of it; now the two were moving in perfect step with one another. Kyoya spinning and dipping her, but always keeping her close against him, so that incase she did fall (which she did about five times now) again he'd be able to catch her this time.

Namie looked up at Kyoya and it struck…she recognized something about his face, something she sees everyday: a mask. The same kind of mask she wears to hide her emotions, he did the same, but why? Maybe it had to do with her, who knows? All she knows is that her mask will break if she doesn't concentrate.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow as he stared down into Namie's eyes, she was thinking about something alright, but what? He shrugged it off and spun her out then back into his arms, so that her back was against him.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Namie asked.

"Dancing with you," he spun her around so that she faced him again.

"No, I mean here, why are you here?" Namie asked.

"Because I want to that's why," Kyoya said.

Namie was about to say something again, but she lost her footing and fell backwards pulling Kyoya with her. When she opened her eyes Kyoya was hovering over her with an unreadable face, but she could tell that she wasn't going to be able to move unless he did.

"You know," Kyoya said, "I could take total advantage of this situation."

Namie only blinked and replied, "You won't."

"Let me guess, I won't gain anything from it?"

"No, you will."

"Then why won't I?"

"I can tell."

"How so?"

"Well, Kyoya," Namie said staring up at his face, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. Your face may say you will, but your eyes are telling me different."

Kyoya stared down at her, "What?"

"Kyoya, you wear a mask," she paused, "just like me. The only difference is how we wear it."

Kyoya didn't answer.

"We're both concealing our emotions from others so that they won't help, but you're doing a way better job then I am."

"Namie, you are officially talking like an idiot."

"No, I'm serious and you know it. I'm right aren't I?"

Kyoya pushed off the floor to rest on his knees, "Yes."

"What?" Namie asked with surprise, "I'm right?"

Kyoya got to his feet and walked a couple feet away from her, his back to her, "You're right. I am wearing a mask, but mine is never going to go away."

"Kyoya I saw the natural calm look you wear, it's something you do to help your friends, isn't it?"

Kyoya didn't answer he only sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going to talk about this."

"Fine, but at least think about it for now," Namie said standing up and walking over to him, she stood about an inch from his back, "For both of us; think of a way to fix these masks so that we can both feel comfortable wearing them."

"I don't think I can," Kyoya said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Then I'll help," Namie wrapped her arms around Kyoya's waist and rested her head against his back, "To tell you the truth, Kyoya, I feel kinda bad for you."

Kyoya still shocked by the fact she had her arms around him didn't respond.

"Also, I should tell you, I hate dancing," Namie said.

Kyoya chuckled, "Me too."

)))(((

"So you're the third youngest?" Namie asked.

"Yes, and not going to get my father's company," Kyoya said popping a grape into his mouth.

"But wouldn't all of you get a shot at it?" Namie asked.

After their small "mask" conversation, they had gone to Kyoya's house (…..no comment). After watching three movies, eating some food, talking to the family, watching another movie, and they now sat on his floor next to the white table, a bowl of grapes sitting on it. Namie was clad in black pants and a white blouse courtesy of Kyoya's sister.

Kyoya had also changed into to tan pants and a light blue button down shirt, "You would think so."

Namie looked at the grape between her fingers, "You seem like you'd do a great job at owning it."

Kyoya chuckled lightly, "If only my father would agree with you."

Namie glared at him, "Don't tell me you're going to give up."

"Never," Kyoya said eating another grape.

Namie smiled, "Good."

"Namie, can I ask you something?" Kyoya asked.

Namie looked at him and nodded as she chewed on a grape.

"Why are you being," he paused, "so nice?"

"What?"

"No offense intended, but your usually so angry and hate talking to us aside from Honey," Kyoya said.

"Well I have two reasons," Namie said picking up a grape and looking at it, "I'm in a good mood," she popped it in her mouth, "two," she grabbed another, "You're just like me."

Kyoya froze, "I am?"

She nodded and held a grape out to him, "Not only about what we discussed at the dance studio…I don't know how to explain it…we just–we just are. You know?"

Kyoya took the grape from her and smiled, "Open."

Namie opened her mouth so he could drop the grape in, "Delicious." She looked around the room, "So much white…"

"White is a very creative color," Kyoya said.

Namie stared at him with wide-eyes, "It is." She looked around for a clock, but didn't find one, "Hey what time is it?"

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, "Um, ten."

"I've been here that long?" Namie asked.

Kyoya nodded, "Would you like to go home?"

"Um," Namie stood up and walked over to the window; she sighed leaning her head against it: rain.

"We could drive you," Kyoya said from where he sat. A loud boom of thunder shook the room, "or not."

"Kyoya," Namie turned around to see Kyoya's father, "oh, your friend is still here."

"Yeah," Kyoya said.

"Well, I'll tell you this," he said, "there is no way that the driver can drive through this."

Namie groaned and looked back out the window, "That's fine."

"You can sleep in my daughter's room if you would like?" His father said, "Or Kyoya's couch."

"I can sleep on my couch, she can sleep in my bed," Kyoya said.

"Okay," His father walked away not saying anything else.

"Um, Namie," Kyoya stood up and walked over to her, "is that okay?"

Namie looked up at him, "Yeah fine, besides I don't even know your sister well enough."

"Ok–," Kyoya was cut off by the crash of thunder.

Namie jumped, "Holy crap!"

"Are you scared of thunder?" He asked her.

Namie laughed, "God no."

Kyoya smiled, "Then I guess you'll be okay."

"Yeah just fine," Namie said, _unless it cuts the power…then I'm screwed._

Kyoya walked over to his closet and came out with a pillow and a blanket, he put them on the couch with a sigh, "Here come with me." He started towards the stairs leading up the bed, "I think you better call the twins and tell them where you are."

"Okay," Namie walked over by the steps, she carefully walked up them and looked over at where Kyoya was. He sat on the edge of his bed holding a phone out for her; she walked over taking it carefully, "Thank you." She dialed the number and waited, a few seconds later Hikaru's voice chimed a 'hello'... "Hikaru it's me!"

"Namie, where are you?"

"Kyoya's place," Namie said looking at Kyoya.

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, we got tired of dancing and he offered for me to come over."

"No, not what are _you_ doing there…what _are_ you doing there?" Hikaru asked.

Namie let the question dwindle in her head for a moment before answering, "Eating grapes."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! KAORU! THEY'RE EATING GRAPES!!"

"It's just grapes, Hikaru, not sex."

"Good," Hikaru said, "So when are you coming home?"

"In the morning…"

"And you want me to believe that you guys aren't having sex!?"

"We're not," Namie said gritting her teeth.

Kyoya walked over to Namie and pulled the phone out of her hand, he put it to his ear and spoke, "Hikaru–."

Yelling…

"No, I am not going to–."

More talking.

"Of course right away in the morning."

More talking.

"Yes I know, I know, we'll discuss this tomorrow," Kyoya walked away and hit the end button on the phone and put it on the table, "Sorry."

"What are you guys going to talk about tomorrow?" Namie asked walking over to the end of the bed.

Kyoya walked over to her and smiled, "Host Club business."

It fell silent between the two, for some reason they couldn't find anything to say, but just as Kyoya was going to say something a large flash (followed by a boom) came from outside. The once brightly lit room instantly went dark.

Namie's eyes went wide and she jumped at Kyoya, pushing him onto the bed.

"Namie what are you doing?" Kyoya asked in surprise.

Namie didn't answer.

"Namie, why are you on top of me?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm scared…"

"I thought you said you weren't scared of thunder?"

"It's not the storm I'm scared of," Namie said into his shirt.

"Then what the hell are you–," Kyoya's eyes went wide, "the dark?"

Namie nodded against his chest.

"Are you going to cling to me till the lights come back on?"

"Probably," Namie said.

"At least let me get comfortable," Kyoya said.

"Quickly," Namie released him and sat up. There was shifting noise then it went silent, a hand wrapped around Namie's wrist almost giving her a heart attack.

"It's okay, just come here," Kyoya said softly.

Namie let him pull her down and towards him, once she was lying down her hands shot forward finding Kyoya's shirt. She pulled herself against him unaware that his face was only an inch from hers.

"Um, Namie, I have a flashlight," Kyoya said, "Do you want it?"

"Yes," Namie said breathing heavily.

Kyoya started to sit up, but Namie pulled him back down, "Where are you going?"

"To get a flashlight," Kyoya said grabbing her hands and pulling them off his shirt, "Now stay here."

"No," Namie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, "Please just stay here."

"But I thought you wanted the flashlight?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't want to be here alone," Namie moved her arms between them so she could curl up better next to him.

Kyoya hesitantly put his arms Namie, "You're not alone."

Thunder boomed loudly outside and neither talked, it remained quiet till voices came from the hallway, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya didn't move, he closed his eyes and put his forehead on Namie's head, "Namie…"

Namie didn't reply she only breathed calmly indicating she was asleep.

"Kyoya," a flashlight beamed into the dark room, "where are you?" There were footsteps on the stairs, a light flashed on the bed, "Kyoya…"

He didn't answer.

))))((((

Namie's eyes fluttered open, but quickly snapped them shut from the blinding light. She tried to sit up, but something was wrapped around her waist keeping her there, "What the–?" She looked up to see Kyoya's face, he was sleeping. She crawled a little out of his arms and closer to his face; pulling one of her arms free she poked Kyoya's cheek…nothing. She did it again…again nothing. "I am not going to kiss you Sleeping Beauty now get up."

Kyoya groaned, "How sad."

"So you are awake," Namie looked at him with a glare.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Let go of me," Namie said trying to struggle out of his arms, but he held her tight.

"Nope," Kyoya said. He got to a sitting position pulling her with him, "Not until I get paid."

"For what, might I ask," Namie's glare intensified as she spoke.

"Well, I did protect you from the dark," Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well," Namie began to blush.

Kyoya put a hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Just one."

Namie looked up at him with a blush, "On one condition."

"Depends on what it is."

"You don't tell the others about my fear," Namie said blushing deeper.

Kyoya closed his eyes then opened his eyes and looked at her with a cocky grin, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Namie said.

Kyoya's cocky grin vanished as he softly kissed her lips, his mouth caressing hers.

Namie's heart beat quicker, he was being gentle about it…

Kyoya pulled away from her and stared at her with a blank expression.

"What?"

"We should get you home," Kyoya said letting her go and getting off the bed.

_That's it? He just kissed me and that's all he has to say!?_

"Well, are you coming?" Kyoya asked.

)(

"Thank you again, Kyoya," Namie opened her door and crawled out; she leaned back into the car to smile at him.

"Anytime," Kyoya said smiling back.

"I had a really good time," Namie said blushing lightly as her thoughts wanted to say something else.

"Me too," Kyoya agreed.

Namie's blush deepened, "Um, Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Kyoya said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could," She paused and shook her head, "Never mind." She stepped back and shut the door.

Kyoya quickly climbed out of the car and ran over to her; he grabbed her arm, "What is it?"

"Well," Namie's blush returned, "could you maybe, you know…"

Kyoya chuckled under his breath, "No I don't."

"Kiss me again," Namie said quickly.

"This coming from the girl who didn't want one to begin with," Kyoya smirked.

"Well, this can be my punishment for attacking you when the lights went off," Namie shrugged.

Kyoya put a hand on the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her, but just before their lips touched his phone rang, he sighed, "Hold that pose." He pulled out his phone, flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" ----Tamaki

"Yes, I understand, I will talk to you later," Kyoya said.

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME, KY–!"

"Now," He turned back to Namie and smiled, "Where were we?"

Namie smiled a cocky smile, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"How about I show you," he put a hand on the back of her neck and again ducked his head down and kissed her gently like before.

Namie kissed back just as carefully, then pulled away and licked her lips. She turned and headed towards the doors.

"You're not going to say anything?" Kyoya asked.

"You didn't the first time," she opened the door not saying another word and walked inside shutting the door behind her.

Her date with Kyoya was over, but his kiss remained in her head…so gentle, caring, and so…tasty…

Namie licked her lips again, "Yeah, tasty…"

(((())))(((())))

**Author Note: Now, now don't be jumping to conclusions. She only thinks he's very careful with her…it don't mean any**_**thing**_**. Besides she's warming up to guys a little, she's a girl understanding her hormones for the first time…give her a break! XD **

**So two more Hosts left **_**then**_** we get to have some **_**real **_**fun!!! Oh, and for all of you who wanted a Hikaru **_**and**_** Kaoru day I want you to know I am terribly sorry I didn't, but to make it up to you I will! ENJOY READING! Please review!! Please!!**


	8. A Day with Kaoru

Namie leaned against the front door blushing lightly; her so called 'date' with Kyoya wasn't that bad…even so she couldn't develop feelings for him…not yet at least.

"Well, hello Namie. Where have you been?" Namie snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Yura staring at her.

"Um, no where," Namie squeaked out. There was no way in Hell she was telling Yura where she had been last night.

"Anyways, Master Kaoru would like you to get dressed immediately and meet him outside."

"Master Kaoru?" Namie muttered.

"Yes, and he told me to emphasize the word immediately," Yura walked off.

Namie sighed, but quickly went to her room. There she grabbed the clothes off the bed, rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got dressed quicker then she ever had not even caring to take note of what she wore till she walked past the mirror in her room. She stopped and looked at her reflection: dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown unbuttoned jacket, and brown velvet heeled boots. She left her hair down after blow drying it, thinking it would take much more work to put it up or let alone do anything with it at all…who cares? Namie seriously just wanted a nap, but she did have to do this; with a sigh she quickly ran out of her room, descended the stairs and ran outside almost colliding with Kaoru.

"Sorry, Master…er Kaoru," Namie said looking up at him.

"No Master today, just plain old Kaoru," he said with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Namie asked looking him over; he was clad in brown/yellow/red (Episode 2 plaid colors) unbuttoned flannel shirt with a grey shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

He pushed his sleeves up and smiled, "A place."

"What kind of a place?" Namie asked.

"You know…a place," he took Namie's hand and pulled her towards the limo, "first we must drive there."

)(

"Kaoru, all I see is country," Namie said looking out the window. She looked back at Kaoru and he was smiling like a fool, "Why do you keep smiling?"

Kaoru's smile vanished and he blushed lightly, "No reason."

"Uh-huh," Namie looked back outside just as they were pulling into a long dirt driveway, "what is this place?"

"My Auntie's house," Kaoru said. "Hikaru and I come up here a lot."

The limo came to a halt and Namie got out of the car, taking a big breath, "It smells so nice."

"Auntie's cooking," Kaoru said next to her, "I'll introduce you come on."

"O–okay," Namie said as Kaoru pulled her by the hand towards the small farmhouse. It was a two story red house, with white shutters, a white wood porch, a white door and a very welcoming look to it. Kaoru pushed open the door and pulled Namie into the kitchen, a woman stood hovering over the stove. She had black hair pulled into a bun and wore a long blue dress with an apron; she turned and looked at them.

"Hello Auntie!" Kaoru yelled with a smile.

The woman was in front of him in an instant to hit him across the face with a wooden spoon, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Kaoru stared at her without replying.

His Aunt turned and looked at Namie, "You must be Namie, I'm Yoko, but please call me Auntie."

"Alright," Namie said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you with my nephew?" Auntie asked, "I mean haven't you met his friends?"

"Yes, I have."

"Like that gorgeous charmer Tamaki?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Or the cute and adorable Honey?"

"I've been his friend since I was three."

"Or, the tall, quiet Mori?"

"Him too," Namie said through her clenched teeth.

"Or, the handsome, cool Kyoya?" Auntie asked.

Namie licked her lips and nodded with a blush, "Oh yeah, I've met him."

Auntie laughed gently, "I can tell."

Namie laughed a little then frowned when Auntie turned to go back to the stove. _Man, she sounds like on of those Ouran girls…all goo-goo ga-ga over some boys._ She rolled her eyes, but smiled quickly when Auntie turned back.

"You've met my other nephew then too?"

Namie's eye twitched, "Yep."

"So then out of all those beautiful boys, you're here with my nephew?" Auntie asked.

"I–I guess," Namie stuttered out.

Auntie sighed, but looked at Kaoru, "They're outside and ready just liked you asked."

"Thank you," Kaoru said with a smile, "C'mon Namie." Kaoru grabbed Namie's arm and pulled her out of the house and towards the large red barn.

"What is ready?" Namie asked.

"Do you like horses?" Kaoru asked over his shoulder.

(/)

Namie shifted a little in the brown saddle trying to find a comfortable position; the last time she went horse-back riding was when she was…either six or seven. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she ate something. She clutched the reins tighter and gulped, what she remembered from riding a horse was that she sucked at it…the ground was not her friend that day.

"Well, are you ready?" Kaoru asked. He was riding a white mare with a brown circle around her left eye and a brown spot on her right back leg just above her hoof; at least Kaoru looked like he knew what he was doing, Namie hoped she did too.

"Y-yeah," Namie stuttered out; she rode on top of a tall brown stallion, originally she was supposed to ride Lien, the white mare, but Namie insisted on wanting to ride Sang, the stallion.

"Then let's go," Kaoru said with a smile. He kicked Lien's sides gently and she started forward.

Namie took a deep breath and mimicked Kaoru's move, Sang moved forward with a neigh. Namie smiled to herself feeling proud that she didn't end up on the ground.

Kaoru turned Lien around so he could ride next to Namie, "Have you ever rode a horse before?"

Namie nodded, "Once."

"For a person who only rode once, I think you're doing very well," Kaoru said.

"Thank you," Namie said then looked forward, "Where are we going anyways?"

"For a ride," Kaoru answered simply.

"Where to?" Namie asked.

Kaoru turned his head to look ahead, but his eyes lingered on her as his mouth curved into a crooked grin, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"So, Kaoru, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, I don't see why not."

"It's kind of a weird one."

"You can still ask me."

"What exactly do you guys do for fun?"

"Well, clearly not what you commoners would do for fun."

_Commoners, did he just call me a commoner to my face? _Namie sighed and looked at him, "So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Entertain…"

"The Ouran Academy girls?" Namie asked with a frown.

"Yes," Kaoru paused, "We also like to go to the beach and Kyoya's family resort."

"I see," Namie said then looked ahead of her. There was a large hill with a path leading up to the top where a magnificent willow tree sat blowing gently in the breeze, "Wow."

"Not much, but it's breathtaking," Kaoru said.

Namie nodded lightly, "Yeah it is."

))((

Namie leaned against the trunk of the willow, "It's so quiet out here."

Kaoru nodded taking a bite out of an apple, "Mhm, that's why I like it."

Namie smiled gently at him, "Can I have an apple?"

Kaoru stood up and walked over to Lien; he opened her saddle bag, pulled out an apple, and threw it to Namie. She caught it easily; Kaoru sat back down in front of Namie, "So, if I may ask, what happened with you and Kyoya."

Namie's face went beat red as she was in mid-bite, she quickly bite off a piece, chewed and swallowed, "N-n-nothing."

"Ah-huh," Kaoru looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, "You want me to believe that?"

"Pretty much," Namie said looking away.

"Did he kiss you?" Kaoru asked.

Namie quickly turned to look back at him and was met by his face only an inch from hers, "It's none of your concern." Namie tried to scoot back, but was stuck between the tree and Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled, "Did he?"

"Technically all of them kissed me," Namie said.

"WHAT!?" Kaoru sprung back onto his feet, "Hikaru kissed you!?"

"Uh, yeah, so did Tamaki," Namie said getting to her feet.

"And Kyoya!?"

"Of course he did."

"Did Honey-Senpai kiss you?"

"No…"

"Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hikaru all kissed you!?"

"Yes!"

"What, why!?"

"Seriously? Weren't you there at the party: Learn to Love or Pay with Lust…remember?"

Kaoru relaxed, "Oh, that's right."

Namie nodded lifting an eyebrow, "Yeah."

Kaoru put his face close to hers again, "Did you like any of them?"

"Any what? Did I like one the guys!?"

"No, the kiss. Did you like any of the kisses?"

"Why are we talking about this? Aren't we supposed to be on a date?"

"We are…I'm just curious."

"Well don't be, I'm not answering that question," Namie put her hand on his face and pushed him back, then she snapped at him "So quit asking or I'm leaving."

"Bingo!" Kaoru said with a grin, he grabbed her hand and spun her around; he pulled her against him and looked down at her, "One…"

"You tricked me!" Namie yelled glaring up at him.

"I did nothing of the sort," Kaoru said with a smug look. He leaned down and captured her lips in his moving their lips together, after about a minute he pulled away and let go of her.

Namie stepped back glaring at him, "I swear­–."

Kaoru put up one finger, "We could make it two right here right now."

Namie snapped her mouth closed and crossed her arms, she glared at Kaoru, "Fine, I won't yell at you."

"Good girl," Kaoru said with a smile, "Now, we have to walk to the next place."

"Walk? What about the horses?" Namie asked.

Kaoru turned and started walking, "Where we're going they'll only get scared."

Namie grabbed Kaoru's hand stopping him, she opened her mouth to speak, but Kaoru beat her to it.

"If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask," Kaoru said adjusting his hand in hers so he could grip hers better, "Now let's go."

"W-what….b-but…" Namie groaned, "Fine."

"Success," Kaoru whispered pumping his fist lightly.

"What?" Namie asked.

"Nothing," Kaoru said looking straight ahead as they walked.

They walked for two hours in silence neither wanting to say much, but final Kaoru got bored of the quiet, "So where do you live in America?"

"Um, in New York City," Namie said staring at the ground.

"Nice place to live," Kaoru said, and then asked, "Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, just my parents and me," Namie said.

"What do they do?"

"My mom's a professor at a College, and my dad's CEO of a big corporate group or something."

"What's his name?"

"Kenji Matsumori and my mom is Rina Matsumori."

"So wait if you have that much money…why are you here with no money?"

"Because," she took a deep breath, "because I don't live with my parents. I live with my grandmother."

"But I thought you came here to get away from life there."

"I did and my parents supplied the money for me to come here, but nothing else."

"Why though?"

"Because they think of me as a disgrace to the Matsumori name…that is why I was living with my grandmother."

"Even the lowest of parents have respect for their child…"

"Not mine…the last time I saw them was when we moved to the City. I stayed for a week then they called my grandma and told her I was going to live with her…so technically I don't live in New York City. I live in Rochester, New York."

"So your parents just kicked you out?"

"In a way yes, but it was my decision to go."

"But they paid for you to come here."

Namie nodded, "Of course they did…once I said I wanted to go back to Japan and finish school there. There was no hesitation in giving me the money to leave the United States."

"I don't think they hate you," Kaoru said.

Namie looked up at him, "They also expect me to get scared and lonely and come back home…so they can just tell me 'I told you so'. They want me to fail! They're giving all their money and my dad's business to my cousin, Kato Mastumoto!"

"Now that's not right," Kaoru gave her hand a squeeze, "Namie, I can tell you this…"

Namie watched him closely as they both came to a stop.

"You will never be alone and you will never have to be scared…you have all of us," Kaoru smiled gently at her, "And you have me."

Namie blushed lightly and bit her lower lip, "Thank you Kaoru that means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," Kaoru said then quickly looked away blushing a deep red, "Er-uh-um, we should continue before it gets dark."

Namie laughed softly, "Okay."

Silence one again came over them…Namie was too busy in thought while Kaoru was too embarrassed by his last comment to talk. It didn't matter to Namie she liked the silence it was peaceful and made her feel comfortable…especially how sweet Kaoru was being.

"Do you like fireworks, Namie?" Kaoru asked breaking the silence.

"Who doesn't?" Namie asked with a smile.

Kaoru smiled back, "Good. C'mon." Kaoru pulled her a long faster up the curving path of a hill; they reached the top hand-in-hand both smiling like little kids. They walked towards the field at the bottom, but stopped halfway and sat down. Namie wrapped her arms around her legs, while Kaoru leaned back on his elbows; the sky already darkening.

"Would you want to see your parents again?" Kaoru asked.

Namie sighed and shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

"Don't you want them to see how good you're doing?" Kaoru asked.

Namie's head snapped up straight, "HA! Yes, because I want them to see me as a maid and only going to school twice a week, which by the way I haven't gone at all because of this plan."

Kaoru sat up more so he could be level with her, "I didn't mean working or school wise…I meant living."

"I live in a Mansion because I work there and have nowhere else to go," Namie rested her chin on her knees, "It's not much of a life."

"Namie, how many times do I have to tell you…you have us," Kaoru said, "you have friends that care about you and want to help you. Maybe if you accept us into your life as friends too…"

"What my parents will like me?" Namie asked snapping at him.

"I didn't say that."

"You were going there. Kaoru I'm glad you all want to be my friends, but I realized I need more then a friend to help me."

"Like Honey-Senpai?"

"Ha, Honey is my best friend he's there for me, but no that's not what I mean."

"Are you telling me…you want to fall in love?" Kaoru asked leaning towards her with a smug look.

Namie looked in the opposite direction, "I didn't say that."

"You were going there," Kaoru said taking her words from earlier, "We're loosening you up, aren't we?"

"I never said that either."

"But you didn't need to," Kaoru paused, "We did change you!"

"You didn't change me," Namie said looking at him, "You guys made me realize that I need someone to care for me and hold me when I need him."

"So we did teach you to love again," Kaoru said then pumped his fist in the air, "Success!"

"Yeah, but I still don't think I'm ready to be with a guy though," Namie said.

Kaoru frowned as a deep voice said one word in his head: _Fail. _

"When the time is right, I will be," Namie said, "but for now I just need friends."

"That's where we guys come in?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"Mhm," Namie nodded looking up at the sky, "so why are we out here?"

"You'll see in about a minute," Kaoru said going back to his leaning position.

Namie just sighed, but went quiet. Was she ready for a relationship? No, not right now at least. Could she do it? She hoped so…but who? Who would she choose? I mean it's not like she liked anybody…did she? The Host Club boys, did she like them? GOD NO! There was no way she liked them, uh-uh…who the Hell was she kidding, she liked them…all of them even the idiot Tamaki.

Namie groaned.

BOOM!

Namie's head snapped up just as red and purple sparks danced in the air, "That gave me a heart attack."

Kaoru laughed and put a hand on Namie's shoulder, he tugged her lightly pulling her down.

Namie rested her head on Kaoru's arm and moved closer next to him, so he could bend his arm and stroke her hair with his finger tips; his other arm resting behind his head.

Namie rested both her arms on her stomach and watched as fireworks exploded wildly in the air.

"Kaoru," Namie whispered.

"Hm," Kaoru answered.

"You mean a lot to me too," Namie whispered, but just as she did a firework boomed not allowing her to be heard.

"What did you say Namie?"

"Nothing, it's not important," Namie said as the firework show continued muting both of them.

))))((((

"Good-night, Namie," Kaoru said as she shut her door. He turned and hurried down the hall; he stopped at the last door and ran in.

"Hello Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled with a smile.

"Well my younger brother," Hikaru came up behind Kaoru putting an arm around his waist, "how'd it go?"

"Why don't you guys tell me? I knew you were hanging out at Aunt Yoko's house and following us," Kaoru said.

"If you ask me," Kyoya said from a chair, his lap top opened in front of him, "I think you did well."

"Agreed," Hikaru said, "we learned so much about her today."

"Don't you guys feel bad?" Kaoru asked, "I mean her parents have seen her as a disgrace for the past three years."

"Actually Kao-Chan, they've always been like this," Honey said sitting across from Kyoya eating a piece of cake, "ever since she was born they've seen her as a disgrace."

"Why?"

"She's a girl," Mori said, "they never wanted a daughter."

"Mhm," Honey said pushing his half eaten cake away, "That's why she lived at my house."

"She lived at your house?" Tamaki asked.

Honey nodded, "They hated even looking at her."

"That's horrible," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"There has to be someway to show that she's worth loving…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Like getting engaged to a wealthy man?" Kyoya asked typing away on his computer.

"Yes!" Tamaki said, "Like that!"

"Where are we going to find a wealthy guy?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, "That likes her a lot?"

Silence………….

More silence……

Even more…. (They're thinking….)

……..

REALIZATION!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: Here's my treat to you! I put the 9th chapter up as well! I will be gone for all of next week so I won't be able to work on it! But remember I need those reviews! I need feedback! LOL! Well I am having fun writing this so.....yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. A Day with Mori

"No, Takashi, if you're sick–."

"Thank you, I'll see you later then–." CLICK.

Namie slowly put the phone back on the receiver, "Okay?"

"Hey when's Mori-Senpai picking you up?" Hikaru asked leaning on the counter between him and Namie.

Namie turned and smiled slightly; she slid a plate over to Hikaru, "He's not."

"He didn't ditch you did he? Because if he did I swear I'm going–," Namie quickly stretched her hand across the counter and rested it on top of Hikaru's silencing him.

She shook her head, "No, he got sick."

"Oh, well good," Hikaru said with a sigh of relief, "because even you know I wouldn't be a match for him."

Namie laughed gently and turned around to grab the other plate as Kaoru walked into the room; she slid it in front of him, "Good morning Kaoru."

"Good morning, Namie," Kaoru took a seat next to his brother and looked at Namie, "So Mori-Senpai's sick?"

"Yeah," Namie turned around to start doing the dishes, "I guess I can at least head over to the High School and start learning my lessons."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other with a smug look, "Actually…no you won't."

Namie laughed, "As much as I love doing your laundry…I have to go to school."

The twins got off their chair and walked around to stand on each side of Namie as she washed the plate in her hands, "We pulled you out."

Namie dropped the plate and whirled around to face them, "WHAT!? Why would you do that?"

"Because," Kaoru started.

"We thought," Hikaru continued.

"You'd like going to school with us better," They finished together.

Namie gaped at them, "What?"

"Yeah," they paused and smiled, "So we enrolled you in Class-A with us."

"You guys that is really sweet, but-but I can't afford to go there," Namie pushed past them and grabbed their not-eaten food plates and holds them out to them, "Now eat and go."

"Not with out you love," Hikaru said cupping her chin and smiling at her, he grabbed his plate and walked back around the counter to sit down. He quickly began eating, "Kaoru, hurry up and eat."

"Oh, Namie I forgot to tell you, you may be enrolled in school with us…but you're only allowed to go with us as our–well–maid," Kaoru grabbed his plate, smiled at Namie, walked back to his seat, and­–as Hikaru had said–hurried and ate.

))((

"Um, Hikaru, Kaoru," Mr. Zetsubou started, "who is this?"

"This is our maid, Namie Matsumori," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "The headmaster said she could attend school here at the Academy as long as she stayed our maid!"

"Alright," Mr. Zetsubou looked at his clipboard, "Um, the only open seat is between you two."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other then both grabbed one of Namie's arms and pulled her to her seat, "Here you are."

Namie just stared at the desk with unreadable eyes; her mask was hard against her face. She knew once she went to school–well any school–her mask would return. Her eyes darted from Hikaru to Kaoru and then back again. She took a deep breath and sat in the seat, her eyes glued to what was going in front of her.

"Namie," Hikaru whispered as the teacher began talking, "Psst."

Namie ignored him trying to concentrate on the teacher.

"Namie," Kaoru whispered, "Psst."

Namie closed her eyes and slowly she opened them revealing a deadly stare that only the twins could read…both kept their mouth shut for the remainder of the class. Along with the next class, the next and the next. Finally it was lunch time…

)(

Namie stood looking down at her folded hands thinking about how she was going to kill the twins in their sleep.

"­–so that is why you will let _our_ maid cook _our_ food," Hikaru said.

"Okay?" Kaoru asked.

The chef nodded with a confused expression and pointed to a door reading: _Staff Only_. Namie nodded and walked to the door, her heels clicking softly against the ground. She pushed open the door and walked to the kitchen, within two minutes Namie had all her ingredients ready in front of her. With out a moment to pause Namie quickly made a dumpling soup, clams and Salmon (with a side of white rice), a piece of Blueberry Cheesecake, and finally a Cola on the side. She crinkled her nose and held a tray in each hand; she was confused on why the Hell _she_ had to make their damn food! Why couldn't the cooks!? Oh that's right; she was the one who suggested bringing lunches to school!

………

It dawned on her: _THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!?!?!?_

As the thought ran through her mind she tripped on a loose tile; quickly she regained her balance only one tray still flat against her hand…the other one slipping, "No, oh God no, please…"

A hand shot out catching the tray just before it complete slipped off her hand, Namie looked up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes, "Naruhito?"

"Namie?" He stood up straight and smiled at her, "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

"I attend school here, but only because I'm–well–a maid to the Hitachiin Brothers," Namie said turning a light pink, "Why are you here?"

"Part-time job," Naruhito said then smiled lightly, "So, you're boyfriend…does he attend here too?"

Namie looked at him wide-eyed, "B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you're friend said you have a tall, scary boyfriend," Naruhito said.

"Oh, right, well actually–."

"Um, Namie, the Hitachiin Brothers are ready to eat," a girl said popping her around the corner.

"Right, well I got to go," Namie turned and walked off not even waiting for Naruhito's reply. The girl from before held the door open so Namie could walk through; the twins already seated a table only a few feet away. She walked over and placed a tray in front of each of one, "There…"

"Why thank-you Namie," they said with a smile before beginning to eat.

Namie stood silently behind the two watching the lively cafeteria and its annoying rich patrons.

"Why, Namie, the twins finally dragged you here," Namie turned to see Kyoya standing with his notebook under his arm, he pulled it out, wrote something down then put it back under his arm.

"Yes, they have," Namie said staring at him with a blank expression; that he knew way too well.

"Namie," Kyoya started softly, "is something wrong?"

Namie looked up at him as his mask crumbled into a worried expression, "No­–…" She shook her head and let her mask fall as well (realize she only lets her guard down in a public place with Kyoya) revealing her depressed features.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing I want to burden you with," Namie said before turning to harden her face again and remain quiet.

After a second an arm wrapped around her waist and another came around to cup her chin, the hand pulled her face so she could look at him…still Kyoya, "Namie, don't make me embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? You're going to get me killed by the girls of this school," Namie said; her eyes looking all over at the faces staring at them.

"I'll protect you," Kyoya said with a sexy grin.

"Hey, Kyoya, hands off our maid," Hikaru and Kaoru said looking over their shoulders.

"_Your_ maid, but _my_ toy," Kyoya said with the same grin.

The twins flew out of there chairs and stood up, their arms wrapped around Namie pulling her away. Hikaru had his arms wrapped around Namie's waist, while Kaoru had his wrapped around just above Hikaru's…her arms are still free.

Namie kept her blank expression, but put her arms out towards Kyoya, "Please help."

Kyoya just smiled and shook his head, "No way of getting you out of their grip…"

Her hands fell and she sighed, her arms flew to the twins faces and pushed them off of her, "Please, just finish eating it's almost time to go back to class."

))(())((

"Finally," Namie muttered as the last bell sounded, she stretched her arms over her head and stood up, "time to go home!"

"Nope," Hikaru and Kaoru said on each side of her.

Namie put her arms down and looked at them, "What do you mean no?"

"We have the Host Club," Hikaru said.

"We have to go," Kaoru said, "And since you are our maid…you have to come with us."

"Why?" Namie asked.

"Because you get to see Honey-Senpai at least," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I mean, you could talk to him," Hikaru said.

"It'll take your mind off of Mori-Senpai being sick," Kaoru said.

Namie couldn't disagree with that…besides she wanted to see Honey, "Fine…."

)(

Hikaru and Kaoru strolled over to a table and sat in the two chairs; Namie stood behind them looking down at the ground.

"Namie, my Beautiful Flower!" Tamaki appeared behind Namie resting a hand on her hip and his other grabbing on of her hands to kiss, "Hello."

"Hi Tamaki," Namie said staring at him…the last time she saw him it was–_NO! Namie don't think about that…we're forgetting about that completely!_

He let go of her and went around looking her in the face, "Did the twins drag you here?"

"Yes," Namie said.

"I see, well please," Tamaki said, "don't be a maid for now…be like any Host Club guest…mingle with the Hosts."

"Hey, yeah," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Be a guest!"

Namie stared at them and was about to speak, but was cut off when the doors open…THE HOST CLUB IS OPEN FOR BUISNESS.

Girls flocked in like a herd of mad cows scattering to different Hosts…it was then that Namie wished Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't let her come here; she held a tray of tea cups and other expensive glass things. She watched the two brothers as they flirted with the girls, she watched Tamaki kiss each girls' hand and caress their face, she watched as Kyoya flirted in his cool kind of way (slipping money ways into it she's sure), she watched Honey act cute like normal, and she watched Takashi sit and–…._Takashi?_

Namie looked over at where Mori sat on the couch listening to the girl sitting next to him ramble on and on about her hair (yes her hair). The tray in Namie's hand fell to the floor in a loud crash causing the whole room to fall silent and stare at her…even Mori.

Mori stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "Namie…"

Namie's hand slowly came to cover her mouth; tears began to slowly crawl out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she started to step back.

Mori stood up and started to walk towards Namie, but each step he took towards her she stepped back, "Please, Namie…"

Namie shook her head wildly, but finally stopped and let her hand fall as her tears stopped. Namie looked at Mori with an expression he never wanted to see again, it was the same hollow expression that he thought he made go away.

"I see now," Namie said in a hollow voice, "You didn't have to lie, Takashi, I mean if you didn't want to…"

Mori stopped walking as well, "No…that's not it."

Namie just smiled a hollow smile, "Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru, I'm going to go home now. I remember Yura saying she needed help with dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru and Kaoru said softly.

Namie turned and ran out of the room not bothering to look back; the suppressed tears finally began pouring down again …

)(

Mori watched as Namie ran through the door and vanished from his sights, he clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. He cussed under his breath and sat in the nearest chair by him.

"Why didn't you run after her Senpai?" Kyoya asked from where he sat.

"Wouldn't do any good," Mori said.

"It would help," Kyoya said, "It does for any girl."

"You don't know Namie like I do," Mori said.

Kyoya frowned, "Maybe you know her too well." He stood and walked off.

Mori watched as he walked away confused at his last remark. He let the words sink in before jumping to his feet and running towards the door,_ damn it! Kyoya's right! Times are different and she's different…_

Mori ran down the hall, "Namie!"

)(

Namie ran out of the back of school and towards the maze garden. How could he do this to her? They were friends! Sure, she thought she didn't have to make a big deal out of it…but for some reason it's different with Mori. He lied…

Namie sat against one of the walls; she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face into her knees to cry softly.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but what finally pulled her out of her tears why her name being said in front of her.

"Namie," the voice said, "are you okay?"

Namie looked up to see Naruhito standing there an umbrella propped over his head, "Naruhito?"

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain?" Naruhito asked.

Was it raining? Namie looked up at the grey clouds above her, "I-I don't know."

"C'mon let's go inside," Naruhito extended his hand for Namie.

She stared at his hand like it was a foreign object before grabbing it and letting him help her up. The rain stopped pelting her head as soon as she went under the umbrella.

Naruhito let go of her hand and grabbed her arm.

"Naruhito you can let go of me now," Namie said looking at her arm then at Naruhito, he stared at her with a wicked grin, "Let go please."

He tightened his grip on her arm and swung her around to hit one of the rose walls, the umbrella falling to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Namie asked in a panicked tone.

"Playing," Naruhito's free hand rested on Namie's stomach and slowly started to move up. He kissed her neck as his hand slid to its destination.

Namie's hands flew up to push him away, but in a quick movement he had both her hands pinned above her hand with one of his, "Help! Please!"

Naruhito looked up at her and pushed his lips against hers, then back down to her neck.

Namie let out another yell, but this one to someone in particular, "TAKASHI HELP ME!"

)(

Mori stopped running and looked around, yeah he heard someone yell, but whom? It went quiet a few seconds then another scream ripped out, "TAKASHI HELP ME!"

"Namie," Mori took off running almost tripping over his own feet. He ran as thoughts of his past filled his head…

_Flashback_

Mori looked around the corner of the large building…nothing. Where could she be? He looked everywhere…the store, Mitsukuni's house, his house, the park, the playground…and even the school, but she was nowhere.

"Namie, where are you?" Mori asked. Even though she's already ten (he's twelve) she still gets mad when he talks to another girl, "Namie, I'm sorry!"

"Help!"

"What was that?" Mori started towards where the voice was yelling.

"Takashi, help me!"

It was Namie. Mori broke into a run towards where Namie was yelling, his mind swirling with what could be wrong. He rounded a corned into an alley to see Namie pressed against the wall, a boy stood in front of her poking her with a stick.

"Hey," Mori said, the kid turned, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing," the kid responded.

"Get away from her," Mori yelled.

"Or what?" He asked.

"I'll break you into millions of pieces," Mori threatened.

The kid laughed and turned back to Namie.

Mori ran at the kid and threw his fist into the side of his head; the boy flew about three feet away landing on his back, "I said get away from her!"

The kid sat up with watery eyes before standing and running.

Mori turned back to Namie, "I'm sorry."

Namie stared at him, "I understand about the girl."

"No, for not being here," Mori looked down at the ground.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Takashi…"

Mori looked at Namie, "I swear from this day forward I will always be there to protect you…no matter what."

_End Flashback_

Mori shook his head clearing the memory from his head…_I failed at protecting you, Namie…I'm sorry._

Mori pushed the door open leading to the rose maze, he didn't need to hear her voice again…he knew exactly where she was. He turned left, then right, then another left and then finally ran straight till he turned his last corner; he bent down picking a stick up off the ground. There they were; Mori jumped up with the stick above his head it came down the guys arms causing him to loose his grip on Namie. Mori jabbed the stick into the guy's gut forcing him away from Namie, Mori walked towards the guy and pushed the stick against his neck, "Don't touch her."  
The guy grabbed the stick in an instant, but being as good as Mori was he ended up swung against the rose wall.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Mori stared down at him, "Her boyfriend."

The guys eyes went wide, "Look I'm sorry­–."

Mori swung the stick and slammed it against the side of the guys head…knocking him out. He slowly turned to look at Namie with his usual unreadable expression.

Namie stared back with her same hollow expression…the rain drenching both of them.

)(

Namie rested her head against the back of Mori's neck and her hands resting on his shoulders.

Mori had a hand under each of Namie's legs holding her up, her black tights drenched from the still down pouring rain.

Namie hadn't said anything since they left the maze; she'd only nodded when he asked if she wanted to be carried. She didn't understand any of this, especially Mori and how he reacted. Did his heart still beat for her? If so why? What reason does he have? She's been cruel to him ever since she returned. It's just every time she's around him, she gets this weird feeling and when she looks him directly in the eyes…all she wants is for him to hold her and never let go.

Namie closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Mori beat her to it.

"I'm sorry," Mori said.

Namie didn't reply.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't go with you today," Mori paused, "because I didn't know how to talk to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Namie, I-I couldn't protect you," Mori said.

"Takashi…"

"I couldn't protect you when you really needed me and now it's ruined your life," Mori stopped walking, "I­t's been haunting me for the past week and until I could have the nerve to talk to you again..."

"You were afraid?"

"I wouldn't, couldn't talk to you till I knew I was certain that I could say," Mori paused, "Namie, I'm sorry for ruining your life…it was my fault that you were scarred and left heart-broken all because of a promise we made when we were younger…a stupid selfish promise."

"Takashi…I made the promise because I only wanted to kiss you, nobody else," Namie said, "But now…my heart is torn Takashi."

"What?"

Namie nodded her head against Mori's neck, "Between all of you."

Mori's eyes went wide, "All of us."

"The only one I know I don't need to worry about hurting the feelings of…is Honey."

"I see," Mori continued walking. If he hadn't pissed her off at the party…and made her agree to have the Hosts help. Her heart wouldn't be torn…and he'd be the one she only ever kissed. They'd be so pure to each other, but because of this…she likes them all.

"Takashi," Namie whispered about twenty minutes later when they stood outside the Hitachiin Mansion, Namie still on Mori's back.

"Yes, Namie?"

"Let's make a promise…"

"A promise?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of promise?"

"A promise that can never be broken or stopped…unless one of us falls in love."

"Okay, Namie, I'll make a promise with you."

"That whenever I see you…you'll," Namie stopped.

"I'll what?"

Namie didn't reply instead she slid off Mori's back and walked in front of him, "You'll–remember when we were kids and that day the power went off and I was scared?"

"Yeah, I do," Mori said.

"Remember what you did?"

"Yeah," Mori paused, "I held you and didn't let go till you told me to."

Namie nodded.

Mori smiled softly, "I promise that every time I see you, I'll take you in my arms," Mori stepped behind Namie and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers, "And won't let go till you tell me too."

Namie smiled and blushed lightly, "Kind of cheesy isn't it?"

"What isn't when I'm with you?" Mori asked.

Namie nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Mori kissed the top of her head then looked straight ahead. _She loves them all? Even me…but what if it's not as strong as the others…I'll just need to try harder for Namie……_

…………

………_.._

………_.I love you Namie…more then you'll ever know..._

(((())))(((())))

**A/N: …………wow…..writing about drama is so much fun! Okay same thing with Kyoya's chapter! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! They're childhood "sweethearts" (kind of) and they have feelings for each other. But remember there's the rest of the week still…and we get to learn more of Namie's secrets! So please Review! (I didn't like the ending of this chapter).**


	10. Namie's Friends

Her feet hurt, her legs hurt, her back hurt, her arms hurt, her lungs hurt, and her head was pounding. Namie stopped walking and put the large box on the ground to stretch her arms; the sun beat down on her black outfit causing her to become warmer than the long walk would have done alone. She looked around and sighed as she bent down to pick up the box, she groaned and started to walk again.

"I'm going to kill them," Namie muttered to herself. She looked around the box to see how far away the school was from here…or how far the gate was at least. If she reached the gate she could throw a little party, "What the hell is in this box anyways?" Sure she was curious, but not curious enough to go sniffing around in the box of the Hitachiin twins.

"Um, do you need help?" Namie stopped at the voice and tried to look around the box and behind her, but nobody was there. She tried to peer over the large box only to see black spiky hair. Namie groaned in frustration and put the box down; she rested her hands on her hips and looked up at the person who spoke. He stood a good maybe four inches taller than her and his black hair spiked around his head, his bangs coming over his eyebrows. Namie's eyes widened and she let out a squeal as she attacked the boy in a hug. He froze under her grasp and twitched, "What are you doing?"

"Satoshi, I can't believe it!" She let go of the kid and stepped back to smile big at him, "Don't you remember me?"

The kid raised an eyebrow, "Should I know you?"

Namie frowned, but quickly smiled again, "It's me Namie Mastumori!"

His mouth dropped and put a hand behind his head quickly to smile a stupid smile, "Namie, as in the future Mrs. Taka Morinozuka?"

Namie's smile vanished and her heart sank, he didn't know, "Um, yep it's me,"

"I didn't recognize you at first…you're so pretty now!" Satoshi blushed lightly looking away.

Namie clenched her fists and glared at him, her fist came up to pound him on the head sending him to the ground, she pressed her foot against his face, "I'm pretty now!? What was I two years ago!?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Satoshi muttered under her foot.

"Satoshi," Namie looked up to see Mori standing there with the rest of the Hosts all starring down at Satoshi.

"Taka, I think I said something!" Satoshi tried to struggle out from under Namie's hold with no success.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked past Mori to look at Namie, "We came to see what was taking you so long."

Namie glared at them, "What took me so long was that box there weighed fifty million pounds! What the hell is in there!?"

"The Host's Clubs costumes of course," they said in unison.

Namie twitched, "Of course."

"Can you get off of me now?" Satoshi asked.

Namie looked down at him digging her heel further, "Not yet, I'm not done being angry about the comment you made."

"Taka, help me!" Satoshi coughed out.

"Not on your life," Namie hissed out.

Mori slowly walked around behind Namie and picked her up, he spun her around so that she faced him before tossing her over his shoulder, "There."

Namie folded her arms resting them on Mori's back, "Was this necessary?"

"Very," Mori responded.

Satoshi jumped up and smiled at Mori, "Thank you Taka!"

"You're welcome," Mori responded.

"Can you put me down?" Namie asked.

Mori began to put her down, but Tamaki quickly spoke, "No you shall carry her, Mori-Senpai, she is tired; I don't want my delicate flower to become brittle and break."

Namie pushed off of Mori's back to look over her shoulder at Tamaki, "Trust me, I'm already broke."

Tamaki rushed around to look Namie in the face, "Did I do say something wrong?"

Namie glared at him, "Not what you said now, but for other times. Yes, yes you did."

Tamaki frowned and held Namie's face in his hands, "Will a kiss make it better?"

Namie's face blushed red and she tried pushing him away with her hands, but he wouldn't move, "No that's fine!"  
"Don't object," Tamaki smirked at her moving his face closer to hers.

"Bun-Bun Kick!" Honey's foot collided with Tamaki's face sending him against a fence.

"Honey," Namie looked at him, "I think that was too much."

Honey looked at Namie with tear filled eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt him!" Tears ran down his face quickly.

"No, don't cry," Namie reached out to pat his head, her fingertips only brushing his bangs. She hit Mori's back, "Back up!" He did. She patted Honey's head and cooed comforting words trying to calm him down.

"Namie, did you pick up the groceries we needed?" Namie looked over her shoulder again at Kyoya.

Namie frowned and her face went pale, "Oops."

Kyoya sighed and took his phone out of his pocket; he dialed some numbers and spoke into it, "Yes, Tachibana, I need you to pick up some things for me…"

Namie rolled her eyes and looked at Tamaki; he sat against the fence with a lost expression. Hikaru and Kaoru knelt on each side of him trying to get his attention. Honey stood still crying a bit and Namie continued to pat his head as she was being held like a sack of coal on Mori's shoulder. Her eyes lingered towards the sidewalk across the street where three girls stood starring at them; now Namie would have pushed it aside, but this time was different, "No…"

"What is it, Namie?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked looking up.

"No, not them!" Namie wiggled around trying to get away from Mori, but he held strong.

"NAMIE, WE FOUND YOU!" The long blonde haired girl screamed.

"Do you know those girls?" Kyoya asked snapping his phone shut.

"Sadly," Namie responded putting a hand over her eyes.

The three quickly crossed the street all wearing a happy smile for their friend, the blonde pulled Namie's hand off her eyes not even acknowledging that she looked to be kidnapped.

"It's been so long!" The blonde, Akin, smiled. She wore shorts and a pink tank top.

"Akin, it's been only like a month," Namie said softly.

"Well it seems longer," The long haired brunette, Lindsey, waved her hands around. She was clad in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"I tried to convince them not to come," The red-head shrugged her shoulders. She wore black pants and a white short sleeved shirt.

"It's okay Cassie, I understand," Namie choked out sighing.

"So," Akin spoke in a preppy voice, "Which one is your boyfriend?"

Namie didn't need to see their faces to know that all of them had gone wide eyed and were exchanging glances, it was all a matter of who spoke first. Silence…

"Well, which one?" Akin asked, "Is it the princely-cutie, one of the hot red-haired twins, oh, or maybe it's this tall handsome quiet guy, or even that cool-looking-seductive guy," Akin giggled. She didn't acknowledge Honey…how sad.

"Did you just call him seductive?" Namie burst out laughing, right now she was basically sharing an inside joke with herself. Everyone waited for Namie to stop laughing before anybody else spoke.

"You're letter said that you were doing fine in the relationship status of your life," Cassie said with a smile.

Namie blushed a deep red, "I did?"

"Yeah! I have it right here!" Lindsey began to shift through her purse.

"No that's fine, I don't need proof," Namie forced a smile, "There is a chance I've might have tweaked the truth…a tiny bit."

"How so?" Akin asked with a big smile.

Namie opened her mouth to speak, but Kyoya beat her to it, "She means that not only was she doing okay with the relationship in her life, but she was doing great."

"Oh, really, with who?" Akin asked smiling perky at Kyoya.

"Me of course," Kyoya smirked.

Namie's eyes widened and her thoughts raced, _shit, shit, shit, shit, I am so screwed. It's not the truth! Should I go along with it or object!?AGH! I want to, but I don't want to…GAH! Namie stop contradicting yourself!_

Akin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

"How should I prove it?" Kyoya asked.

"Give her a passionate kiss," Lindsey said.

"A passionate one, couldn't it just be a peck?" Namie stuttered out.

Kyoya walked over to Mori and looked up at him, Mori heisted before putting Namie down. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, colliding her body with his, he rested that hand just above her butt…(Perv). The other hand went to her face, his pinky pressed against the back of her neck causing her head to tilt up. He brushed her cheek with his thumb before moving his lips by her ear to whisper, "Go along with it, we'll all have to think of a plan later."

Namie's eyes widened, but she gave a slight nod. She slipped her hands between them to rest on his chest, she could feel the eyes of the rest of the Hosts drilling into her back, but there was nothing she could do.

Kyoya gently pressed his lips against hers and caressed her lips ever so carefully not to hurt, but yet to prove that he did care about her.

Namie felt her heart beat wild in her chest, but her emotions were out of balance and she kissed him back with more aggressiveness than attended, but he returned it just as harshly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to hers. Their hearts mingled into one heart beat and their kiss sent them far away. It only took her a moment to realize they weren't alone before she pushed away to look at the ground with a deepened blush. Her eyes looked up at Kyoya to see him starring at her with a calm face, but surprised eyes she could only read.

"Okay, I believe you!" Akin smiled big and hugged Namie, "So where are we going?"

"What do you mean where are we going?" Namie looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we three," she extended her hand to point towards the other two girls, "staying?"

"Oh," Namie looked back at the twins, but both were whispering to each other, she looked back at Akin, "You guys can stay with me, in my room…I guess."

"YAY!" Akin lifted a foot a twirled around with a large smile, "It'll be just like when you lived in New York!"

"So a month ago?" Namie asked.

Akin covered her mouth (still smiling might I add), and spoke, "Shush."

_Now I know why I can put up with Tamaki,_ Namie rolled her eyes and pulled Akin's hand off, "Where's all your stuff?"

"We had the cab bring it to where you work, slash, live," Lindsey said with a wink.

"Oh," Namie looked back at the Hosts and noticed that all of them had formed a circle and where whispering among themselves. Honey broke away from the group to hand a note to Namie. He quickly ran back as she opened it, inside was a note written by Tamaki:

_**Go my flower, be with your friends.**_

_**We will see you at supper tonight! **_

_**With plenty of love,**_

_**King Tamaki**_

Namie crumpled the note and stuck it in her pocket before smiling at the three, "Then we should go and get your things unpacked!"

"Yay!" Akin twirled again before grabbing Namie's arm and started to drag her along.

Lindsey grabbed Akin's arm stopping her, "Shouldn't Namie say bye to her beau!"

"No, that's fine," Namie said.

Cassie gave her a half smirk and nodded, "Yeah, maybe you should."

Akin, who still held Namie's arm, pulled her towards Kyoya, "Oh Mr. Seductive! Your girlfriend is leaving!"

Kyoya turned away from the huddle and starred at Namie, she tried to throw pleading eyes, but his reply was a simple, _hell no, we have to keep this up_. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her, let her go, and then walked back to the rest of the Hosts.

Namie groaned and let herself get pulled away by Akin.

)()()(

Namie's left eye twitched as she watched as her perfectly cleaned room get trashed by a blonde and a brunette. Cassie stood next to Namie, her arms folded and shaking her head.

Akin continued to jump up and down on Namie's bed as she spoke, "So, how did you meet Kyoya?"

Namie rolled her eyes, "I told you on the way here."

"Yeah, I know, but through Kikaru and Haoru, is a rather boring tale," Akin's voice contained the eye roll tone.

"Their _names_ are Hikaru and Kaoru, and yes that is a perfectly fine story," Namie walked over to her mirror and straightened out her apron, "Okay, you guys just stay in here while I go down and cook dinner."

"OK!" Akin and Lindsey smiled.

Namie looked at Cassie, "Want to come and help me, Cassie?"

Cassie's eyes went wide and she gasped, "I thought you'd never ask to leave these two!"

Namie laughed and looped her arm through Cassie's and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Namie, if you don't mind me asking," Cassie paused at the top of the stairs, "Do you actually like Kyoya?"

Namie looked at Cassie astonished, "Yes, of course I do!" Namie hurried down the stairs trying not to look her friend in the eyes. Once in the kitchen though, Cassie positioned herself atop the counter and stared at Namie with hard eyes. Twenty minutes passed before Namie spoke, "What made you figure it out?"

"Namie, please, I know you inside and out," Cassie smiled, "I know that you don't _love_ him, but you do _like_ him. I also know he isn't your boyfriend."

Namie closed the stove and the set the time "What makes you say that?"

"The eyes of the tall kid behind you," Cassie stated.

Namie looked at her confused, but then realized that she was talking about Mori, "Takashi…"

"You may have been lying about dating him, but that kiss you gave him proved Akin and Lindsey that you were, but Takashi looked broken," Cassie crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

Namie looked out the window, "What about the others?"

"Both of twins looked angry and his royal highness looked sad, but not the kind of sad that Takashi was."

Namie's heart sank and her Pride fell, at that moment she wanted nothing, but to curl up into a ball and die, "What should I do Cassie?"

"Tell the truth," she shrugged and jumped off the counter, her wavy red hair bouncing off her shoulders, "I'm going to take a shower before supper, see ya."

Namie waited till it went silent before she collapsed to her knees. There was only one thing Cassie didn't realize: She was in love with two of the hosts…

)()()()()()()(

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I am very, very sorry. I've just been so busy and working on other stuff. Please forgive me! I know this one was short, but I'll try to make the next one longer! I promise!!!**


	11. This is How it Ends?

**A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am! I got this attetnion span that is really short for stories! I am so, so sorry! But here it is...the end. It too long enough, but my boyfriend was persistant that I get up! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Namie stood by the opened door accepting the coats of the Hosts as they entered the house. She waited till they were all inside before walking to the closet to hang all the coats up, she slowly closed the door and took a deep breath. She turned around and jumped back against the door, Kyoya stood with his hands in his pockets and looking around the room suspiciously, "You scared the hell out of me, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked down at her, "Where are you three obnoxious friends?"

"They are not obono—okay well maybe they are, even so…don't call them that. They are upstairs getting ready, why?" She asked.

"Because I was making sure I didn't have to greet you with a romantic kiss," Kyoya smirked at her.

Namie glared, "Well I'm sorry that I'm such a pain to kiss." Namie pushed past him clenching her teeth trying not to snap at him, but she was stopped by him grabbing her arm. She looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't say that you were a pain to kiss, I was just curious to know if they were insight, because if they were I would kiss you passionate like."

"Oh, well when you put it that way—nope it still sounds horrible."

"Namie," Kyoya stepped closer to her, "don't get angry."

Namie looked up at him, "I am not angry."

He smiled at her, "Yes, you are."

"Why would I be angry?" Namie snapped.

"Because I didn't kiss you," Kyoya closed the gap between them, she tried to pull away, but he held her arm, "obviously."

Namie stared at him wide eyed, "That is not true. I could care less that you didn't kiss me! Hell, I could care less if you did right now!"

"So you do want me to kiss you?"  
"I didn't say that."

"No, but that's what you were getting at," Kyoya cupped her chin and brought his lips close to hers so that when he spoke his lips brushed hers, "Your whole body and soul screams for me, doesn't it?"

Namie felt a wave of energy go through her body, her heart pounded and her breath caught. Her body tingled with desire for him, but she couldn't let him see that…but for some reason her mouth thought otherwise, "Oh, God yes."

She could feel him smile as he put his lips against hers; this kiss wasn't as caring as his others no it was more aggressive and desired filled. She brought her hands up to tangle into his dark hair as he pulled her back into the shadows on the other side of the long stairwell. He turned so he could press her back against the wall forcing her to press harder against him. He pulled his lips away from her mouth to kiss her chin. She lifted her head allowing him to kiss her neck all the way down to her collar bone stopping just above where her dress collar cut. He slowly made his way back up to her lips where he parted her mouth to mingle his tongue with hers. He moved his hands down her sides to the back of her thighs, he pulled them up to wrap them around his waist…she didn't stop him. She could feel her self be lifted up higher so that she had to tilt his head back; her fingers still tangled in his hair…but she didn't stop. She didn't stop him as he slowly slid them both to the floor. She didn't stop him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She didn't stop him as he reached around to start untying the back of her dress. She didn't stop him as he pressed his bare chest against her tank top covered chest. She didn't stop him when he pulled her against them as they knelt on the ground in the dark. She didn't stop him as he kissed her from her collar bone to her lips. She didn't stop him as he twisted around to lay her on the floor. She didn't stop him as his tongue played with hers. She didn't stop him as they both lie half naked kissing each other. However though, she did stop him as she heard the voice, "Namie."

The two both froze and slowly looked to see who it was; Namie felt her heart sink and her head swirl as she tried to speak, "Takashi, it's not what you think."

Mori closed his eyes then opened them again and shook his head, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Takashi," Namie stared at him for awhile before he finally walked away. She slumped against the ground and looked at the wall.

Kyoya didn't say anything as he slowly moved off of her to begin putting his shirt back on, he looked at her almost bare chest then at her confused face, "You should finish getting dressed, it's almost time for supper."

"Yeah," Namie whispered before sitting up slowly and carefully put the top half of her dress back on. She looked at Kyoya as he buttoned his last button and straightened his hair out; he stared at her with same confusion she wore. He slowly stood up and held out a hand for her to take; she took it and got to her feet. He squeezed her hand before letting it go to walk towards the dinning room. She watched him go not moving from the dark cover of the stairs, she knew she had to go out there, but how could she bare to look Mori in the face. Namie took a deep breath and bit back her tears, "I have no choice." Namie walked out of the darkness of the stairs and into the dinning room where she plastered a smile on her face.

"Namie, my flower, I am dying to meet your friends!" Tamaki said from where he stood by the food covered table.

Namie nodded at him, "They should be down any moment, though you have met them already."

"Indeed I have, but I'd like to know their names!" Tamaki smiled at her. He walked over to her and kissed her hand, "Ce soir, tu es superbe, ma fleur…juste couper le soufflé."

Namie didn't know what he said, but the way he said it made her blush a soft pink, "Thank you Tamaki."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," He spun around and walked back to the table with a slight bounce to him.

Namie looked over at the twins; they both smiled and gave her a finger wave, "The food looks magnificent!"

"Thank you," Namie smiled at them then looked over at Honey who stood staring at a large Strawberry cake, "Yes, Honey, that is yours."

He looked at her wide eyed, "I am so happy right now!"

"Good," Namie scoped the room one last time, ignoring the eyes of both Kyoya and Mori. As she stood in silence someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see her three friends beaming at her, "You're just in time, somewhat."

"Sorry, Akin here had to lather, rinse and repeat…four times," Cassie said glaring at the blonde.

"What? I need to make absolute sure that my hair looks natural and bouncy!" Akin smiled big at Namie and hugged her, "Now introduce us!"

"Of course," Namie muttered turning to face the boys, "Boys, I would like you to meet my friends, Akin, Lindsey, and Cassie." Namie waited till the boys all muttered a hi before she spoke again, "Girls, this is Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Takashi…but you can call him Mori."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Akin grinned bigger, her blue eyes wide with excitement, "Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere," Namie answered.

"I think I'll sit next to him," Akin whispered as she moved towards where Tamaki sat watching the four girls, "Tamaki, right?"

"Right you are," Tamaki smiled and took her hand kissing it, "and might I say you have such a beautiful smile."

Akin blushed, "Thank you."

Cassie sat down next to Kaoru while Lindsey sat next to Kaoru…Namie waited till everybody was sitting before speaking again, "Okay, now we can eat. So…enjoy." She turned to leave.

"Namie, wait," Akin stopped her, "Aren't you joining us?"

Namie looked back at her friend then at everybody else, "No, I have other things I need to do. I will see you when Dinner is done." She left not waiting for a response. Her movements were quick and quiet as she found her way to the back door and ran out into the cool night. Her breath came out in white puffs, but the cold didn't seem to penetrate through the anger heating her body. How could she let herself do that? How could she let any of this happen! She should've just stayed home…even if it was a hell hole.

"This was stupid," Namie walked down a path leading to who knew what. She was never concerned about the cold freezing her…she already felt cold. She hugged her arms and picked up her pace running further and further from the house till she hit what seemed like the edge of a woods. She stopped short and looked back at the house, "I won't be missed." She ran again this time into the woods; she didn't stop until her foot caught on a root bringing her to the cold grass. She didn't move, she kept still and breathed lightly wanting nothing more than for the cold night to consume her whole, but that wasn't going to happen. A hand rested on her arm, but quickly pulled back. Another moment something was placed on top of her and warmth began to seep into her. A second later she felt herself being carried back towards the house. Her face was pressed into the person's chest warming her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?" The deep voice brought back the cold.

Namie brought her hands up quickly pushing at Mori causing him to drop her onto the ground, it took her a second, but she was scrambling on the ground away from him, "Getting away from it all. Why are you out here?"

"You've been gone for five hours…we're all out here," Mori kept his gaze on her.

"Five hours, but that's impossible," Namie got to her feet and clutched the coat closer to her looking at their surroundings, "I was only gone for five minutes at least."

"No," Mori shook his head, "You must've passed out."

Namie met his eyes and pain ripped at her insides, "Takashi, I—."

"Save it," Mori turned shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away from her.

Namie watched him walk away, "Takashi, please listen to me!"

Mori stopped walking and turned back towards her, "Why should I?"

Namie flinched back at the tone.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mori's anger moved to his eyes, "I tried to help you; I tried to be there for you, I even stood watching as the others swooned over you. I acted like I didn't care, but I do care. So you listen to me Namie…the only reason I stood by and did nothing was because I cared about you being happy. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to realize that maybe there was on other guy out there who liked you…But even if there was…there was always, always going to be somebody who loved you no matter what. But you, but you were so blind to that!"

Namie watched as this tall, quiet man shrank before her in shouts.

"Don't you get it, Namie, did you ever get it?"

Namie didn't answer.

"It was in front of you the whole time, starring you in the face…It was all right there," Mori's knees shook and he collapsed to them and stared at Namie suddenly feeling weak, "Why haven't you figured it out?"

Namie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Because…I was waiting for you…to figure it out."

Mori fell silent, "What?"

"I was waiting until you were able to tell me the truth, to tell me what I wanted to hear," The coat fell from Namie's shoulders, "I was never sure…I was never positive…Takashi…I thought you didn't care."

"No," Mori looked down, "I've always cared…like I said I always have."

"Then answer me this question," Namie walked over to him and fell to her knees, "Who's the one person that will always love me?"

Mori met her stare and put a hand on her face, "Me."

Namie put her hand over his and pulled it off, "Okay." She stood up grabbing the jacket off the ground. She dropped it in front of him and started to walk off.

"Namie, where are you going?" Mori stood up.

"Back to America…"

"Why, I thought…" Mori watched as she turned towards him.

"You thought wrong," Namie's face remained calm, "Good-bye, Takashi Morinozuka."

Mori watched as everything he loved walked away.

)()()(

Namie looked over her shoulder as she stepped onto the steps leading into the plane. The wind brought nothing, but bad memories…she needed to get away from here. Her heart throbbed with pain and loneliness…

"Did I do the right thing?" Namie asked.

"I don't know…did you?" Akin asked as she stopped a few steps up.

"I'm not sure," Namie looked up at Akin and the girl smiled at her.

Akin put her cell phone back to her ear and giggled, "Yeah, Paris in a week. I'll see you there?" She smiled big, "Okay, I'll see you then my cute little teddy bear." She shut the phone and sighed, "Can you believe I found somebody here in Japan…too bad I have to go home…Cassie and Lindsey are so lucky." Akin groaned and climbed the rest of the stairs disappearing from Namie's sight. She turned back around at where Cassie and Lindsey stood with the Hitachiin twins; they waved at her before the four turned walking towards a car.

Namie took a deep breath before entering the plane, the door shut behind her and she walked over to sit in the seat across from Akin, two plates of eggs and bacon appeared in front of them.

"Oh, food," Akin smiled, "I love the fact Daddy's rich!"

Namie felt a smile creep at her lips, but she held it back, "How long before we're home?"

"I don't know, but let's just enjoy the trip home! It will be so much quieter since Cassie and Lindsey aren't here!"

"I don't think they did any of the talking here…or so Cassie said," Namie smiled as the blonde glared at her.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts for liftoff,_" The pilot said as the engines blared to life. A moment later the plane roared to life and started to move.

"When we get home…can I stay with your family for awhile?" Namie looked out the window.

Akin dropped her fork on her plate, "Okay, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Namie asked.

"Leaving?" Akin grabbed Namie's face and turned it towards her, "Why are you leaving all this behind?"

"Because…I have to," Namie sighed, "I can't become attached to anything."

"He loves you…and you're leaving him behind," Akin sighed.

"I have no choice…"

)()()()(

Mori watched as the plane lifted from the ground and towards the sky, his heart kept breaking and falling into nothing. He felt Honey pull his sleeve, but he didn't move from his spot. He looked at where the twins had been standing, but they were gone now. Tamaki had been here, but he left with Kyoya. All that was left was him and Honey.

"Why did she leave, Takashi?" Honey asked.

Mori looked down at him, "Because of me."

"She left because of you?" Honey sighed and stared at the disappearing plane.

"No, I stayed because of him," the two turned quickly to see Namie standing there.

"Namie…"

"Hi, Takashi…"

THE END


	12. A Host Quitting Hosting

**A/N: I have decided I can't let it end that way so…here you all are!**

_ "Mori quit the Host Club?"_

_ "Yes, I'm afraid so," Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up looking at the girls._

_ "But why would he do that?" A girl brought her hands to her mouth eyes watery._

_ "You don't know?" A girl came up to stand behind the couch, "I'm not surprised. Word doesn't travel fast."_

_ "What are you talking about?" The girl asked._

_ A few more girls traveled over, "I want to know why!"_

_ "Well it seems the real reason is because of a girl," she responded._

"Namie," Mori walked out into the garden looking around, "are you out here?"

"Takashi," Namie stepped out from behind a tree with a smile, "I'm over here." She wore a light purple sundress, flats and bow on the back of her head.

Mori smiled softly at the image remembering their childhood.

_ "But it can't be possible, Mori never accepted a girl's feelings before," A brunette dropped down on the couch with wide eyes._

_ "Yeah it seems they were childhood friends," another said._

_ "Childhood, but she doesn't attend this school does she?"Another asked._

_ "No," Tamaki answered, "she never did…officially."_

_ "She was our maid," Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged._

_ "A maid, but that's unheard of!"_

Namie bent down resting her hands on her thighs, closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath, "You kept the Irises."

Takashi walked over to her putting his hands in his pocket, "I never planned not to."

Namie stood straight and stretched her arms above her head.

"Thank you," Mori said.

Namie froze mid stretch and looked at him, "For what?"

"Not leaving."

Namie dropped her arms and looked down at the ground, "I'm glad I didn't."

He walked closer to her and reached out to touch her, but froze.

She looked at him and giggled, "Yes, Takashi?"

"Uh…"

_Hikaru and Kaoru put down two trays of tea and sat down on either side of Kyoya, "Yeah, it took long enough, but finally they realized."_

_ "Realized what?" The unison of girls had folded hands to their mouth._

_ "That they loved one another more than they had originally thought," Honey put a piece of cake in his mouth, "There was a little forcing involved."_

_ "Yeah, but lots of fun," Hikaru and Kaoru added._

_ "So, Mori's not coming back to the club?" A girl asked._

_ "No, but he'll still be in school," Kyoya answered._

Namie held onto Mori's arm as they walked along the path leading towards the main streets. She stifled a giggle and looked up at him with love filled eyes. He stared at her with an expression of amazement he reached a hand into his white coat pocket and looked ahead with a smile.

_ "So I missed a lot while I was gone," Haruhi sat down on a chair with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Yes, but nothing to hang onto," Kyoya shut his laptop and stood up shoving his hands in his pocket and walking over to a window._

_ "What's wrong with him?" A girl asked._

_ "Nothing to worry yourself with," Tamaki smiled._

_ "But the Host Club isn't right without him," one said._

_ "Yeah," nods floated across the room._

_ "I'm sorry ladies, but he won't be coming back to us as a Host just a friend," Hikaru said._

_ "You will still see him around," Kaoru smiled. _

Mori walked back over to Namie just as a little girl ran off he handed her an ice cream cone, "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure," Namie smiled taking the cone, "She wanted me to help her fix her bow."

"I see, ready?"

"Yeah," Namie started walking with Mori following watching the bow in her hair sway. ' "Namie," she stopped and looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to the gardens…I wish to speak with you," Mori looked away not meeting her eyes.

"Of course."

_ The hosts sat quietly around the table in the Morinozuka house waiting patiently as girls still talked back at the school._

_ "She's a commoner?"_

_ "No, apparently her family is filthy rich, but her parents found her a disgrace."_

_ "That's horrible!"_

_ "She had been living with her grandmother! She came back here to prove herself to them…only to fall in love after being hurt so badly."_

_ "Yeah, she was going to leave."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "She was afraid of becoming to close to Mori-Senpai and then being hurt."_

_ "Mhm, but instead she stayed to be with him."_

_ "So what happens then?"_

_ "I'm not sure…"_

Namie stood looking up at Mori waiting for him to say something, "Takashi, are you okay?"

"Perfect," Mori grinned and brought his hand up touching her cheek, "Just perfect…"

"Takashi," Namie's eyes grew big. She reached out putting a hand on his shoulder the other on his neck just below his ear.

His hand moved to the back of her neck the other on the small of her back drawing her closer to him, "Namie…I…" his lips moved closer to hers, "love…you."

Namie's eyes snapped open bigger with water filling them, "I love you too."

Mori smiled and brought his lips fully to hers tears streaking down her face, Mori pulled away and held her face, "Namie, you're crying."

"Yes," Namie nodded with a closed eyed smile, "But not because I'm sad…but because I'm happy." Namie reached up to hold his face as well, "Please hold me like you promised you would."

"Okay," Mori wrapped his arms around her and meeting her lips with his.

The wind picked up lifting Iris petals into the air creating a ballet.

_"I heard that she didn't plan on going back home ever."_

_ "Well, why would she aside from her grandmother."_

_ "She's paying for her grandmother to fly here and stay with her and after that she'll have no more contact with New York."_

_ "So where will they stay then."_

_ "In one of the Morinozuka Vacation house not far from the main one, so that they will never be far apart."_

_ "Do you think they'll last?"_

_ "I guess we'll have to wait and find out."_

_ "What about marriage?"_

_ "Marriage!"_

Mori rested his folded hands on Namie's waist as she laid her head on his chest. Mori looked up through the leaves of the tree and closed his eyes; he brought his nose to her hair taking in her scent before kissing the top of her head.

Namie pushed of Mori's chest looking up at him, "Weren't you going to ask me something?"

Mori looked at her confused, "Huh…" his features changed, "Right!" He got to his feet pulling Namie to hers; he turned walking over to the Irises. Gently he pulled one out and walked back to her looking at it. He looked back up at her and felt a blush creep up his neck.

Namie watched Mori start to shrink down to the ground, "Takashi…"

_"You really think he loves her that much?" Haruhi asked._

_ Tamaki nodded, "I know he does."_

_ Kyoya grimaced and looked away catching movement in the garden. He gasped._

_ "What is it, Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru said._

_ They all looked in his direction to see Namie and Mori._

_ Kyoya turned his sight away and stood quickly putting his hands in his pockets starting to walk away. Tamaki reached out grabbing is arm, "Kyoya," Tamaki stood alone with Kyoya so only he could hear, "Don't let this ruin you. You knew what was going to happen…it was the plan all along."_

_ Kyoya looked down at the ground tensing, "Yes, but I never imagined that I would fall in love with her."_

_ Tamaki gasped, "Kyoya…"_

_ "I was ready to help Mori at any cost, but then…then she told me the truth behind her feelings…I had the ability to see into her soul and know how she really felt," Kyoya looked at her, "and in the end…I lost her."_

_ Tamaki's face hardened, "You never had her, Kyoya her heart had always belonged to Mori-Senpai."_

_ Kyoya gave a slight grin and looked back at the ground, "I guess you're right…but deep down…I think I was hoping that somewhere along the way she would feel the same way."_

_ "Please Kyoya don't let this—."_

_ "Tamaki," Kyoya looked up at the ceiling, "I love her and I want her to be happy…even if it's not with me," he turned to stare out the window, "but I'll always be there if something happens."_

Mori held up the Iris to Namie and took a deep breath, "Namie Matsumori, will you marry me?"

Namie's eyes brimmed with tears and she closed her eyes.

"Will you be my wife, please?" Mori asked.

"Takashi you don't need to beg," she opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes, Takashi, I'll marry you."

Mori smiled standing up he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it slowly to reveal a thin silver band, Namie gasped, the diamond was a deep purple with an Iris in the center of the diamond almost sheltering it, on each side of the oval diamond were a dark blue sapphires, "Oh, Takashi…"

He took it out and something on the inside caught her attention, "What's that?"

Mori stopped and looked at the inside of the ring a blush forming on his cheeks, "Oh, um, it's…"

Namie took the ring and looked at the inside a smile forming on her lips, _I promise…_, "What does it mean?"

Mori took the ring and her left hand, "I promise to love you, I promise to be with you, I promise to always hold you, I promise to make you feel better whenever you cry, I promise to protect, and finally I promise to never, ever leave or hurt you." As he spoke he had slipped the ring on her finger.

_ "So, it's been decided," Tamaki muttered._

_ "Yep," Honey said standing up, "Starting from this day forth…Takashi will never host another girl again…and Namie will be always happy."_

_ "The host club is forever changed," Tamaki sighed._

_ "Yeah, but," Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, "now we get to plan a wedding!" The two clapped hands, "Hey, Kyoya, you're coming right?"_

_ "Yes," Kyoya looked at them forcing a smile, "I will."_

Mori spun Namie around and put her down kissing her forehead, "I think we should tell the others."

Namie locked her fingers behind Mori's neck, "Not yet, I want to enjoy this moment between each other longer."

"Fine by me," Mori ducked down to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Namie," the voice was deep and stern, "What is the meaning of this?"

Namie's head rolled on her shoulder to look where the voice came from, "Dad?"

The man was in a gray business suit a hand in his pocket and a stern look from behind thin glasses, "Yes, it's me."

"Namie, Namie, honey!" A second voice came from around the corner a moment later a woman with long black hair wearing a deep red pencil skirt, and business jacket, she was very lawyer like.

"Mom," Namie's hands slipped from Mori's neck and she stepped forward but stopped back up into Mori, "No, not this…not now."

"How dare you," Mr. Matsumori glared, "how dare you leave the country without telling us."

Namie flinched back biting her lip; Mori put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kenji," Mrs. Matsumori stepped towards her husband.

"Let me handle this Rina," Kenji folded his arms, "Namie get your stuff you're coming home with us right this instant."

"No, I won't!" Namie yelled.

"I'd watch your tone young lady!" Kenji snapped.

"Namie, sweetie, please come home with us," Rina held her hand out towards her daughter, "we miss you."

"Liar!" Namie screamed, she looked down closing her eyes as tears cascaded, "You're lying! You don't miss me! You never did! You sent me to Grandma's!"

"Namie, come home so we can help you understand the family business," Kenji stated.

"Cousin Kato said no didn't he," Namie looked up, "That's why you're here!"

"I have had it! You are coming home!" Kenji walked towards and reached out grabbing her arm.

"NO!" Namie tried pulling her arm away, but Kenji wouldn't release, "STOP!"

A second passed and her arm was free, she looked to see Mori standing in front of her his hand gripping Kenji's tightly, "Leave her alone." He released his arm causing the older man to stumble back.

Kenji growled, "You'll regret that young man."

Mori glared at him, but stepped back wrapping his arms around Namie holding her against his chest.

"Get your hands off her you monster!" Rina shrieked, "Don't touch my daughter, Creep! Kenji, do something!"

Kenji, in a swift movement grabbed Namie from Mori and punched him in the temple sending him to the ground, "Let's go."

"NO, let go! Takashi! Takashi, help me!" Namie tried to pull out of her dad's grip, but he held strong, she reached out, "Takashi!"

The sliding door flew open and six hosts ran out towards them.

"Mori-Senpai," Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki stopped helping Takashi up as Kyoya and Honey continued on after Namie and her parents, but by the time they had rounded the corner a car was speeding away.

"Dammit!" Kyoya yelled, but stumbled to the side as Mori ran past him after the car.

"Takashi you can't catch up!" Honey yelled after.

Mori kept running ignoring the calls of his friends, _I won't let them take you Namie…I've made promises…and I plan to keep them. I'm coming for you._

**A/N: Or end it this way. Stay tuned! I'll try my best to get the next up, but school is a pain so we'll see how fast that is! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
